Mi decisión eres Tú
by Mr.Minecraft 575
Summary: Finn vuelve de su gran viaje por todo OOO. Decidido a continuar como héroe, comienza a comunicar su llegada a todos los reinos, y en especial a uno. Pero lo que no sabe nadie es que un antiguo mal despertará, y llevará a Finn a su más grande prueba. Pero a la vez, su antiguo amor volverá, y nacerá en ella un antiguo sentimiento que había dado por olvidado. Historia FinnxFlamePrin.
1. De vuelta a casa

**Historia fanfic de Hora de Aventura**

**(Capítulo 1: De vuelta a casa)**

Una extraña figura caminaba por los prados de OOO. Vestía botas negras, pantalones azules, camisa azul claro y un gorro con forma de oso pero puesto como capucha. Llevaba entre sus brazos unas fundas, como las que se utilizaba para las camas de campamento antes de la Guerra de los Champiñones. También llevaba una mochila verde muy recargada, como signos de haber pasado grandes aventuras. Vestía una capa y un cinturón que le rodeaba de forma diagonal el pecho.

Esta persona se fue acercando cada vez más a una casa que estaba en un árbol, hogar de los antiguos héroes de OOO; que hacía tiempo que se habían ausentado.

La extraña persona entró como si nada en la casa. Dejó sus cosas en una esquina y se detuvo un momento a contemplar las cosas de la casa, como recordando viejos tiempos. Pero eso no duró mucho, ya que se escuchó unos pasos de amargura y enojo que bajaban de la escalera:

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Quién se atreve a entrar en esta casa sin permiso?!-, contestó un perro amarillo, de más o menos 33 años.

La persona lo miró por unos segundos, e inclinando su cara, que tenía un pañuelo que le cubría el rostro, dijo:

-Viejo, ¿no me recuerdas?-

El perro, que se llamaba Jake, puso una cara de incredulidad. Esa voz se le hacía familiar, sonaba muy cercana, como de un antiguo pariente y amigo suyo.

-¿Finn? ¿Eres tú hermanito?-, contestó Jake.

Finn, viendo la cara de nostalgia de su gran amigo, se quitó el pañuelo dela cara y levantó los brazos, como quien está a punto de dar un abrazo.

-¡Vamos Jake, por supuesto que soy yo!-, dijo con una cara de felicidad.

-¡Oh, hermanito, de verdad eres tú!-, dijo Jake, con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándolo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Finn decidió irse para embarcarse en su propia aventura con su mentor, que éste accedió a darle clases de combate.

-¡Oh Finn! ¿Cómo has estado? La vida aquí ha sido muy difícil sin ti.-

-¿En serio? No lo había pensado así.-, contestó Finn, que se extrañaba de esa respuesta.

-¡Ven, que te lo contaré todo!-, respondió Jake, ansioso.

Sentados en el sofá, Jake le contó lo difícil que le había sido acostumbrarse a estar sin su presencia; de que tuvo que encargarse de las aventuras solo, y que en una de esas salió bastante herido como para seguir continuando. Cuando Finn escuchó eso, se aterró bastante.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio estás bien Jake? ¡Prometo que no volveré a irme!-, contestó Finn alterado.

-No, tranquilo Finn, no es necesario. Eso pasó hace un año; además, la Dulce Princesa me dio unos medicamentos que mejoraron mi salud. Pero aun así tuve que quedarme en reposo un año más, y ahora ya estoy completamente recuperado.-, respondió Jake, calmando a su hermano.

Pero aun así, eso no duró mucho, ya que Finn volvió a alterarse.

-Pero, entonces… ¡¿quién cuidó a todas las personas de OOO?!

-En eso no tienes por qué preocuparte tampoco-, contestó Jake – Todos los reinos, al ver mi estado y tu ausencia, tomaron la decisión que ahora había llegado el momento de defenderse a sí mismos, y no esperar que sean salvados. Algunos formaron alianzas, y otros mejoraron a sus soldados,- cada palabra que escuchaba que escuchaba Finn lo ponía más tranquilo-, así que ahora se podría decir que ya no requieren tanto de tu ayuda.

Al escuchar eso, Finn se deprimió un poco, ya que él pretendía poner en práctica sus nuevas habilidades. Pero se levantó el ánimo y dijo:

-Aun así, siempre habrá amenazas que ni ellos mismos podrán lidiar. Es por eso que debo seguir.-, se dijo Finn, convencido.

A Jake se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, satisfecho y a la vez sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo. Como ya se estaba haciendo de noche, decidieron guardar la llegada de Finn hasta el día siguiente, para comunicárselo a Marceline, la Dulce Princesa, y a todas sus amistades; aunque Finn pensaba decírselo a alguien en especial.

Jake subió al cuarto, se metió en su cojín y se quedó dormido; Finn por otro lado, se metió en la cama y se quedó observando al infinito por unos momentos, para luego recostarse en su almohada. No iba a imaginar que se avecinaba la más grande aventura de su vida.


	2. El regreso del héroe

**(Capítulo 2: El regreso del héroe)**

El sol comienza a salir por las montañas de OOO. Nuestro héroe comienza a abrir los ojos, algo un poco extraño en él. Finn, terminando de frotarse los ojos, decide bajar a desayunar, dejando a Jake en su sueño profundo. Sin embargo, el silencio no duró mucho, ya que de la nada apareció BMO y puso una música de sonoras trompetas, asustando al pobre Jake.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ya basta BMO!-, replicaba Jake al levantarse asustado de la cama.

-¡Es hora de levantarse! ¡Es horade levantarse!-, decía la pequeña consola de videojuegos.

-¡Qué! Pero… jajjajajaja-, se reía Finn, al ver la cara que puso su amigo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya estuvo! ¡BMO apaga eso!-, dijo molesto Jake, mientras que BMO apagaba el sonido.

-Te veré abajo amigo-, dijo Finn, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Sí, claro hermano-, decía Jake, mostrando una cara de extrañeza.

**(Jake's POV:)**

_Qué extraño. Finn no solía levantarse antes que yo, salvo raras excepciones. Además, puedo apostar que si Finn no hubiera ido a su viaje, estallaría en carcajadas junto a BMO. Creo que algo pasó en ese trayecto. Y lo voy a averiguar._

-¡Jake, vas a bajar o no!-, gritaba Finn desde la parte de abajo.

Inmediatamente, Jake bajó como un rayo por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Sí, no te preocupes hermano, en un rato estaré cocinando los pancakes-, dijo Jake.

-Ah, no no es necesario, de hecho, ya me preparé mi desayuno-, respondió Finn, que se estaba comiendo un filete cocido.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿cómo es posible? Que yo sepa tú no sabes cocinar-, dijo Jake, mostrando una cara de sorprendido.

-Ah, pues verás, durante el tiempo que estuve fuera, tuve que aprender a cocinar por mí mismo, ya que Maes, mi mentor, dijo que eso era clave para sobrevivir-, dijo Finn, mientras terminaba su carne.

-Oh, aahh bueno, ese viejo sí que es un buen maestro, no lo sabía-, dijo Jake, un poco desanimado.

-Pero, oye, no es para que te pongas así; además, recuerda que él nos salvó en esa última aventura que tuvimos-, dijo Finn.

(*Próximos capítulos sabrán más a fondo esta historia*)

Cuando los dos terminaron de desayunar, se prepararon para salir y comunicar su llegada a todos los reinos. Finn estaba deseoso de volver a la aventura, aunque también pensaba comunicar su llegada a alguien en especial.

-_10 minutos después…-_-

-No… puedo… creerlo…-, decía entrecortada la Dulce Princesa, que no podía estar más feliz que de costumbre.

-Bueno… ¿tampoco es para tanto, no?-, respondió Finn, un poco avergonzado por la actitud de la princesa.

-¡BIENVENIDO A CASA, FINN EL HUMANO!-, gritaron al son todos los ciudadanos del Dulce reino, junto con la Dulce Princesa.

-¡Ehh, gracias a todos, gracias!-, respondió tímidamente Finn.

Todos querían hacer una fiesta, pero Finn les dijo que primero tenía que comunicárselo a los otros reinos, y que después podrían hacer fiesta, a lo que también accedió la DP.

Después de unas 5 horas, ya todo rincón de OOO sabía que el héroe Finn había vuelto, excepto un reino, que estaba aislado de toda comunicación debido a lo peligroso que era.

Ya reunidas todas las princesas de OOO en el Dulce reino, se decidió que era hora de la fiesta. Finn agradeció inmensamente todo el apoyo que le daban sus amigos, sobretodo porque la DP había hecho tan rápido como pudo, un juego de fuegos artificiales que dibujaron en el cielo las palabras ¡BIENVENIDO A CASA!

Finn se quedó unos minutos más, para luego salir de ahí. Tenía que ir a un lugar que le era muy importante, ya que ahí había una persona muy importante para él.

-¡Marceline, que bueno que estás aquí!-, dijo Jake, al ver a la vampiresa bajar del cielo al lugar de la fiesta.

-Sí, gracias. Pero a lo que llegué, ¿dónde está Finn?-, preguntó Marceline, buscando con la mirada a Finn.

-Ahh, yoo, no lo sé. Estaba aquí hace un rato-, respondió Jake, que recién se había dado cuenta de la situación.

_-¿Dónde estará_?-, se preguntó a sí misma Marceline.

-Ok, tu puedes hacerlo, ya no tienes por qué temer, ella tomó su decisión hace tiempo, solo será un saludo y ya-, se decía a si mismo Finn, mientras se acercaba al Reino de Fuego.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la persona que gobernaba allí, y ahora que tenía las ideas más claras, tal vez podría…

-No-, dijo Finn, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la frontera del reino.- No puedo hacerlo, será inútil, esto fue una mala idea, mejor me voy.

Y así, a paso lento, se retiraba del lugar nuestro héroe, que comenzaba a derramar unas lágrimas. A veces pensaba regresar en el tiempo y cambiar aquel trágico día que, por una estupidez suya, perdió lo que más quería en el mundo.


	3. Una Reina Ardiente

**Primero que nada buenas tardes. Tal vez no sea muy bueno elaborando fanfics que le llamen a todos la atención, pero les juro que la verdad estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo. Así que quisiera tener más reviwes de ustedes. De todos modos quiero saludar a mary11, por su apoyo y principal lectora del fic; y quisiera que tú me ayudes a expandir esta historia con todos.**

**(Capítulo 3: Una Reina Ardiente)**

Finn se estaba acercando cada vez más al Dulce reino. Para que no notasen que estaba llorando, se comenzó a secar las lágrimas y a mojarse la cara en un estanque cercano. Cuando entró a la fiesta, alguien lo tomó por sorpresa: era Marceline.

-¡Finn! ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje, héroe de pacotilla?-, decía Marceline, abrazándolo.

-¡Ah, hola Marcy! Sí, sí, me fue muy bien-, dijo Finn, que, como lo había tomado por sorpresa, recién correspondió el abrazo.

-Tienes mucho que contarme, eehh…-, dijo Marceline, mientras se sentaba en una silla para escucharlo.

-Sí claro, pero quisiera que me escuchen todos-, respondió Finn, mientras que movía los brazos, como para llamar la atención de todos, quienes no dudaron en escucharlo.

Y así, Finn les contó que empezado su viaje, pensó que su maestro lo estaba usando, ya que éste solo le mandaba hacer labores domésticas o muy simples, como limpiar su templo o sacarse el saco una y otra vez. Pero con el tiempo, su maestro sacó de esas rutinas artes de combate, hasta llegar a niveles más altos, para después llegar al punto de derrotarlo. También comentó que en el viaje, Manes le enseñó muchas lecciones de vida, lo que hizo que cambiara su ''anterior actitud''.

Todos se sorprendieron por la historia que narró Finn, no solo por la enseñanza de artes de combate, sino por su cambio de actitud. Muchos, antes de que Finn se fuera, pensaban que a pesar de ser un buen héroe, era inmaduro, no reflexionaba sobre sus actos, era muy aventado, y hablaba de una forma algo ''descuadrada''. Sin embargo, cuando regresó, notaron que era más cuidadoso al hablar y tenía una actitud un poco más seria.

Acabada la fiesta, todos se despidieron de él, y Marceline le dijo que vendría a visitarlo uno de estos días. Pero Jake, observando en la mirada de Finn, notó que algo lo entristecía, y decidió preguntarle pero en otro momento.

-¿Quién sigue?- preguntó una delicada pero a la vez decidida voz, que estaba sentada en uno trono hecho de roca volcánica.

-Yo mi Reina-, respondió una señora de fuego con su hijo, quien se notaba entristecido.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-, dijo la Reina Flama. (Por si acaso, la Princesa Flama dejó de serlo en el episodio ''Earth and Water'', el peor de todos, para mí :'( )

-Mi hijo está muy deprimido, ya que se peleó con su novia. Él quiere decirle la verdad, pero no está seguro de hacerlo. Teme perderla- agregó la señora.

La Reina Flama, recordando el incidente de que hizo que ella y Finn terminasen, respondió:

-Pues dígale que a pesar de que la pierda, debe decirle la verdad. Ya saben que aquí tener secretos es va en contra de la ley, y por otro lado, él debió pensar antes de cometer su error- sentenció la Reina.

-Como diga mi reina-, respondió la señora, quien veía como si hijo comenzaba a derramar lágrimas de lava.

-_''Yo creo que el chico debió pensar en las consecuencias''- _pensó la Reina Flama.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?-, dijo Pan de Canela, que estaba al costado de la Reina.

-¿Ah? Sí Pan de Canela, todo está bien-, respondió extrañada la princesa.

Durante los últimos 2 años, la ley que estableció la princesa a su pueblo estaba en su punto crítico. Quizá al principio funcionó bien, pero con el tiempo comenzó a ocasionar mucha desconfianza en la población, además de tristeza. Además, como la ley obligaba a ser directos, el número de relaciones amicales disminuyó bastante.

Estresada, la princesa decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores de su reino. Necesitaba alejarse un poco de los problemas del reino, de la política, entre otros. Total, estamos hablando de una chica de 18 años teniendo el control de todo un territorio.

Aunque a veces, también se ponía a pensar en su amigo, Finn. Cuando él se embarcó en el viaje, la noticia la tomó por sorpresa. A pesar de ya no querer nada con él, no se explicaba por qué cada vez que alguien solía hablar de Finn sentía un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. A veces quería dejar sus labores por un tiempo e ir a visitar a Finn.

Después de un rato de paseo, decidió ir a su habitación. Queriendo entretenerse, quiso un libro de su estante, pero este no salía. Tomando más fuerza, logró sacarlo, pero también cayó una roca, una roca de un momento especial que tuvo lugar hacía tiempo. Al verlo, sintió otra vez ese sentimiento de nostalgia mezclado con tristeza y deseo. Pero, queriendo olvidarse de eso, recordó el momento de su ruptura, lo que la alejó de ese pensamiento. Queriendo estar ya en paz, se acostó en su habitación, deseando tener un buen descanso.

En sus sueños, observó a Finn acercándose a ella. Quiso saludarlo, pero él solo reaccionó arrodillándose ante ella y llorando, exclamó palabras que ella no comprendía. Luego de un rato, éste, cambiando de cara, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. La princesa se ruborizó bastante, mientras que oía una voz decir ''_Tal vez fui demasiado duro con ustedes, así que, les devolveré el favor y la paz vendrá a ustedes''._

En ese momento, la princesa despertó. Todavía era de noche y cansada, volvió a acostarse, para luego dormir profundamente. No sabría los acontecimientos que vendrían a marcar su vida para siempre.


	4. Volver a la aventura

**Antes que nada, debo hacer un anuncio. Dentro de unos días voy a cambiarle el título a mi historia, ya que he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que el título que le puse no va de acuerdo a la trama de mi historia. Por eso, no se extrañen si en unos días el título no es el mismo. Por eso le advierto esto a mis lectores, y en especial a mary11.**

**(Capítulo 4: Volver a la aventura)**

Nuestros dos héroes caminaban de vuelta a casa. Iban en silencio, como si algo les dijera que había que mantener el silencio. Todo se mantuvo así cuando estuvieron en frente de la puerta de la casa, hasta que Jake rompió el hielo:

-Oye Finn, ¿qué pasó? ¿A dónde fuiste cuando no estabas en la fiesta?-, preguntó el can amarillo, con ojos que emanaban curiosidad.

-Ah, eehh, pues, solo fui a tomar un poco de aire-, dijo Finn, algo nervioso, mientras abría la puerta.

-Vamos Finn, soy tu hermano, no puedes engañarme-, contestó Jake, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

-Ahh, bueno, creo que tendré que contártelo-, dijo Finn, algo resignado y con la cabeza gacha.

Con ese sentimiento, le contó que fue al Reino de Fuego, y que estaba a punto de entrar, pero no lo hizo, por temora volver a recibir un ''no'' como respuesta.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Jake puso una cara de pensativo, como no haber entendido el objetivo de Finn. Hasta que se animó a preguntar:

-Pero Finn, ¿no que me dijiste hace tiempo que ya te habías olvidado de la Princesa Flama? (Referencia al episodio ''Breezy'')

-Hermano, cuando estuve en mi viaje, me abrieron los ojos…-, respondió Finn, haciendo una mueca con sus manos.

**-Flashback-**

_Me econtraba con Manes en la cima de su templo. Yo estaba pensativo, y Manes, al percatarse de esto, me preguntó:_

_-¿Te aqueja algo?-_

_-Ah, no nada-, respondí, para no ser atrapado._

_Pero él, teniendo mucha experiencia de la vida, me dijo:_

_-Vamos, veo algo en tu mirada que dice lo contrario. Primero que nada debes dejar de engañarte a ti mismo, además, yo podría ayudarte.-_

_Viéndome descubierto, y deseoso de acabar con mis dudas, le dije:_

_-¿Ha tenido alguna vez un problema de chicas?-, le pregunté._

_-Mmm…Hace mucho que no tocaba ese tema. ¿Por qué lo dices?-, me dijo._

_-Bueno, es que, yo tengo 3 amigas. Dos son princesas y una es reina_-, contesté_- Hace tiempo yo estuve enamorado de una princesa, estuve ilusionado mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero nunca me dio una oportunidad, así que me desilusioné. Sin embargo, la segunda princesa, ella, cambió mi vida. Fuimos novios un buen tiempo, me sentía muy bien estando junto a ella, pero, por hacerle caso a un sueño, la perdí. Quise arreglar las cosas, pero ella me rechazó, porque había asumido el rol de reina. Además, creo que con el tiempo se enamoró de otra persona. Por eso me alejé de ella. Y, por último, la reina de los vampiros. Soy un buen amigo de ella, y siento que puedo ser yo mismo junto a ella, pero otras veces, no sé qué sentir. Estoy muy confundido._

_Manes puso atención a cada palabra. Luego de oírme, me dijo que lo siguiera. Fuimos abajo del templo, y me mostró un bebedero muy adornado, que contenía un líquido azul. Fue donde él me dijo:_

_-Hijo, este es la respuesta a tus preguntas. Solo sumerge tu cabeza en él, y el destino te abrirá los ojos.-_

_Yo, algo dudoso, sumergí mi cabeza en ese líquido, y como por arte de magia, vi todos los acontecimientos de mi vida pasar hasta el momento. Fue cuando lo comprendí: ella, la Princesa Flama, ella era la dueña de mi corazón. No podía negarlo, no podía olvidarme de ella, aunque yo lo negara un millón de veces. Era ella._

_Cuando salí del trance, vi a Manes sonreír y decirme:_

_-Si el destino los separó, debió ser por una razón. Si ella en verdad te amó, tarde o temprano volverá, y si no te amó, pues el destino te hará saberlo.-_

_**-**_**Fin Flashback-**

-Vaya, no lo había pensado de esa forma-, contestó Jake, después de oír la historia de Finn-, pero entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste a decirle?

-Amigo, aunque Manes tenga razón, yo creo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar-, dijo Finn.

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos de aventura los dos? Para que puedas despejar tu mente-, le propuso Jake.

-Bien, pero será mañana, hoy fue muy agotador-, respondió Finn, bostezando.

*****Al día siguiente*****

Los dos héroes se encontraban en una mazmorra. Tras su paso dejaban cadáveres de esqueletos vivientes, de gnomos malvados, fantasmas, trolls, entre otros. Cada vez se adentraban más y más, y llevaban en sus espaldas un montón de botín, como armas, joyas, monedas, reliquias, etc.

-Sabes Jake, hace mucho que no tenía una aventura como esta-, dijo Finn, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Sí, yo tampoco. Pero sabes, me sorprendo de lo mucho que has aprendido de combate. ¿Viste? Los dejaste a todos sin respiro-, contestó Jake, mientras señalaba los cuerpos de los monstruos.

En efecto, cuando Finn y Jake batallaron, el perro se sorprendía de las nuevas habilidades de su hermano: Sabía perfectamente dónde lo iban a atacar, daba saltos, piruetas, golpes rápidos, hasta se podría decir que realizaba algunos ''combos''.

Mientras conversaban de otras cosas, se toparon con una pequeña biblioteca, y en el centro se encontraba un libro viejo, flotando sobre un altar hecho de una extraña roca.

-¿Qué es esto?-, preguntó Jake.

-No lo sé amigo-, respondió Finn.

Ellos se acercaron, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el libro se abrió, y de algún modo, Glob sabe de qué, el libro sacó todas las armas y armaduras que tenían, y a cada una les dio una tonalidad luminosa, para luego devolverlas a sus dueños.

-Eso fue, impresionante-, dijo Finn, al contemplar su espada, que estaba hecha de rubí, con esa tonalidad luminosa.

-Tal vez estén encantadas-, agregó Jake.

-¿Quieres probarlas?-, le preguntó el chico, con una mirada entusiasta.

-¡Por supuesto hermano!-, contestó Jake, también emocionado.

De esa forma, se adentraron más en el calabozo, para poder disfrutar del nuevo poder de sus armas, porque, de algún modo, nacieron para la aventura.


	5. El comienzo del Apocalipsis

**Saben, he estado pensado y creo que no cambiaré el título, ya que puede causar confusión, y además puede que ustedes se confundan. Así que la historia tendrá su título hasta el final.**

**(Capítulo 5: El comienzo del Apocalipsis)**

Finn y Jake regresaban muy cansados de la mazmorra. Habían descubierto los poderes de las armas encantadas, pero no conocían sus verdaderos potenciales. Ellos se habían quedado 2 días allí, y tenían claras intenciones de descansar.

-Oye Finn, aun no entiendo cómo es que ese libro pudo dar esos encantamientos. Lo dijo porque, míralo, es casi imposible que cualquier objeto haga eso-, dijo Jake, mientras hacía brillitos con su hacha encantada.

-Bueno amigo, lo que te puedo decir es que solo los magos saben eso. Como dijo el Rey Helado: ''_Es cosa de magos tontos, así que callaos''_-, respondió Finn, haciendo la seña que hizo en Rey Helado en el episodio ''El Reinado de los Gunters''

-Sí bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Pero lo único que quiero hacer ahora es regresar a mi cama. ¡Extraño mi cama!-, dijo Jake, poniendo una cara de súplica.

-Entonces, ¡a correr hermano!-, dijo Finn, mientras corría a la casa, con su amigo y hermano detrás.

*****En el Reino de Fuego*****

La Princesa seguía con la rutina diaria: atender a los ciudadanos. Estaba algo aburrida, pero se sentía feliz de poder ayudar a su gente y también trataba de recuperar su alegría. Estaba en esos pensamientos, cuando oyó una voz decirle:

-Princesa, ¿puedo salir a investigar qué ocurre afuera? Es que estoy viendo algo de alboroto-, preguntó Pan de Canela, al percatarse que los ciudadanos se amontonaban en un lugar específico.

-Bien, tienes permiso de ir-, le dijo la Princesa Flama.

Pan de Canela salió rápido a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, se le oyó decir:

-¡Mi Reina, venga a ver esto!-

La Princesa, algo confundida, decidió ir a ver qué pasaba, aunque la situación ya la estaba preocupando. Al encontrar a Pan de Canela y a sus soldados, les preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que causa tanto alboroto?-

-Es, esto…-, respondió Pan de Canela, señalando el misterioso objeto.

El objeto al que señala Pan de Canela, era un altar de color negro. Tenía forma de un tronco viejo, del que sobresalían ramas en forma de puntas afiladas. A su alrededor había cráneos y huesos, y en la punta del altar, había una orbe morada flotante.

-¿Qué hacemos mi Reina?-, dijo un guardia de fuego.

-Yo, no sé…-, dijo la Princesa, levitando y acercándose al altar.

Había algo en su interior que le decía que tocara el orbe. Pero también escuchaba una voz que le decía que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, le mordía la curiosidad por saber qué era, hasta que en un descuido, tocó el orbe.

Fatal idea. Si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba, habría destruido el altar. Inmediatamente al tocarlo, el orbe se encendió de fuego y expulsó una ráfaga oscura que mandó a todos los que estaban allí al suelo.

-Princesa, ¿está bien?-, preguntó Pan de Canela, después de incorporarse y ayudar a la Princesa.

-¡Miren!-, exclamó una niña de fuego.

Todos voltearon a ver al altar. Estaba experimentando algunos colapsos, hasta que un rayo cayó del cielo, y entre la neblina que formó, surgió una criatura de aspecto macabro. Vestía túnicas negras, y tenía una corona hecha de huesos. Emanaba gases con forma de calavera y tenía una mirada penetrante.

-¡¿Qui…quién eres?!-, preguntó, muy asustada, la Princesa Flama.

-Su peor pesadilla, Alteza-, respondió el ser oscuro- Los Guardianes de la Vida no pudieron detenerme, y ahora, ha llegado la hora… ¡DE MI VENGANZA!

Ni bien terminó esa frase, sacó de sus manos un aura oscura, y los lanzó contra los guardias y la princesa. El aura explotó, y dejó muertos a los guardias, excepto a la princesa, que estaba fuera del rango directo.

-¡Estamos bajo ataque! ¡No dejen que mate al resto!-, dijo muy molesta la princesa.

-Ah, me temo que eso no pasará-, exclamó el ser-,¡ ANTIGUOS ESPÍRITUS DE LA PERDICIÓN, DESPIERTEN Y AYUDEN A SU AMO!

En ese momento, un portal morado se creó detrás del ser, saliendo de él unas sombras que comenzaron a atacar a la gente de fuego. Como era un ataque sorpresa, muchos sucumbieron.

-La Nueva Era…ha…LLEGADO-, exclamó el ser oscuro, mirando con odio a la Princesa Flama y al Pan de Canela.

**Oh, oh. ¿Qué mal antiguo ha despertado? Y, ¿por qué dice que la Nueva Era ha llegado? Eso lo verán en el próximo episodio. Que tengan todos un buen día, y gracias por leer mi fic.**


	6. Una Ayuda Inesperada

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Gracias por pasar a leer mi fic. Veo que está teniendo mucha cantidad de visitas, aunque quisiera que dejasen más reviews. De esa manera puedo saber que tal les parece mi historia a ustedes. No importa si son malos o buenos, la opinión se respeta.**

**(Capítulo 6: Una Ayuda Inesperada)**

Finn estaba recostado en el sofá. Jake estaba durmiendo profundamente en el piso de arriba. Se les notaba mucho la cara de cansados, que hasta se les podía ver como estáticos. Finn solo tenía los ojos cerrados, como estando latente a que lo atacasen por sorpresa. Ya estaba comenzado a caer, como su hermano, en un profundo sueño, cuando escuchó unos gritos que se oían muy a lo lejos. Era casi como si el grito hubiera retumbado en su cabeza.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso?-, se dijo a sí mismo, levantándose del sofá y asomándose a la ventana.

Al asomarse a la ventana, le costó al principio ver lo que era. Cuando ajustó la vista, vio con espante, como se comenzaba a destruir el Reino de Fuego.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, saltó hacia su mochila, cogió su espada de rubí, más una ligera armadura de hierro que encontró en el calabozo. Cuando terminó de equiparse, de un grito, llamó a Jake.

-¡Jake, baja ahora mismo!-

El perro amarillo despertó muy asustado de su cojín. Preocupado por la reacción de Finn, decidió bajar inmediatamente a ver qué sucedía. Al bajar, encontró a su hermano muy agitado.

-¡Finn! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Por qué reaccionas así?-

-¡Jake, no tengo tiempo para explicar! ¡Condúceme ahora mismo al Reino de Fuego!-, dijo Finn, mientras se subía en la espalda de su amigo.

-Bueno, ¡tú mandas!-, respondió Jake, saliendo de la casa y aumentando de tamaño para llegar más rápido.

(Si quieren leer esto con un toque de acción, vayan a este link ** watch?v=5kwsoQcgYNE y adelanten hasta el 00:13**, no vean el video, solo escuchen)

*****En las afueras del Reino de Fuego*****

Nuestros héroes ya habían llegado al Reino. Se escuchaban gritos y voces de guerra, además de explosiones y voces que hablaban un idioma extraño.

-Jake, parece que el reino está bajo ataque. Encárgate de salvar a los ciudadanos, yo me quedaré a destruir la amenaza.-, dijo Finn, mientras se desmontaba de su compañero.

-Pero Finn, ¿cómo se supone que lo haré? No tengo el hechizo de protección-, dijo Jake, haciendo una seña con sus hombros, como diciendo '' ¿y ahora qué?"

-Yo, ahh…- no terminó de contestar cuando de pronto salió muy asustado Flambo, tratando de huir de lo que ocurría adentro.

-¡Flambo!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Rápido, necesitamos de su ayuda! ¡El reino está en un CAOS!-, el pequeño ser, mientras enfatizaba la palabra CAOS.

-Entonces, ¡¿qué esperas?! ¡Ponnos el hechizo de protección, ya!-, dijo Finn, desesperado por lo deseoso de saber qué había adentro.

Flambo hizo rápido el hechizo, y cuando estuvieron cubiertos de tonalidad azul, Finn dio instrucciones a Jake sobre cómo poner a salvo a los ciudadanos de fuego. Cuando Jake trepaba por lo obeliscos del reino, Finn se puso al frente del portón de entrada, diciendo:

-Bueno, aquí vamos…-

De una patada, derribó el portón de roca, y lo que vio, lo dejó estático por unos segundos.

Unos seres con forma humanoide y de color morado-negro estaban rodeando a la princesa y al Pan de Canela. Uno de estos estaba a punto de dar la estocada final cuando Finn decidió intervenir.

-¡NOOO!-, exclamó.

Al instante, Finn dio un salto, y con su espada encajó el arma en la espalda del monstruo. Éste solo atinó a hacer un pequeño grito, para luego esfumarse. Había caído.

Con movimientos rápidos, Finn logró derribar a los demás monstruos. Cuando terminó, dirigió su mirada a la princesa y al Pan de Canela. Ésta al mirarlo, después de mucho tiempo, dijo:

-Finn…-

El reencuentro no duró mucho, ya que el ser oscuro, el que apareció del altar, apareció detrás de ellos, y soltó un grito de enojo.

-¡Aahh! ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú para asesinar a mis súbditos?!-, exclamó el ser.

Finn no respondió. Estaba petrificado. No podía ser él, ¿no que el Lich había sido transformado en un bebé enorme después de su último encuentro con él? (Referencia al espisodio ''Escape en la Ciudadela)

-¡¿E..eres…El…Li…Lich?!-, Finn todavía no salía del shock.

-¡NO TONTO!-, exclamó el ser, arrojando una esfera de energía oscura y lanzándoselas a Finn, derribándolo y estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¡FINN!-, gritó la Princesa Flama.

Finn se incorporó pesadamente del suelo. El ataque le había dolido mucho, por lo que al levantarse, se sobó el pecho y las costillas.

-¡Por tratar de interferir con mis planes, SUCUMBIRÁS ANTE EL PODER DE… APOCALIPSIS!-, exclamó el ser mientras invocaba a más soldados oscuros.

Los soldados oscuros sacaron arcos y con flechas comenzaron a disparar contra Finn. Él, sin ninguna guardia y con el cuerpo adolorido, solo alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos, esperando el impacto.

Sin embargo, su armadura, también encantada, convirtió en polvo las flechas que chocaron en el cuerpo de Finn, sin recibir ningún daño.

-Pero…co…¿cómo es posible?-, dijo la princesa, que seguía sorprendida por lo que había visto.

Finn, al percatarse de lo que había sucedido, miró con una sonrisa maliciosa a sus atacantes, y dijo:

-Creo que es mi turno…-

Corrió hacia ellos, evitando las flechas y los ataques de Apocalipsis con suma destreza en el salto. Incluso Pan de Canela quedó admirado por la increíble velocidad que tenía Finn. Él no recordaba que fuera tan ágil.

Finn se dirigió al primer soldado oscuro, que de un salto logró derribarlo, para luego girar su espada e incendiar al resto de los soldados con el toque de su espada, ya que como sabrán, estaban encantadas.

Apocalipsis, que estaba cansado de perder el tiempo con el humano, desapareció y en otro lado del reino siguió exterminando a los habitantes, pese a los esfuerzos de Jake.

-¡Quítate perro sucio! ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo!-, repetía una y otra vez Apocalipsis, que estaba atrapado y enredado entre los brazos de Jake, mientras forcejeaba a la vez.

-¡Huyan! ¡Sálvense, yo lo mantengo ocupado!-, gritaba Jake a unos aldeanos de fuego, que comenzaron a correr.

-Te dije… ¡QUE TE QUITARAS!-, gritó Apocalipsis, mientras se liberaba de Jake con una onda expansiva oscura.

Jake, antes de caer, se sujetó de la pierna del monstruo, y éste, ya cansado de estos intrusos que retrasaban su plan, envolvió de un aura verde su mano, y tocó a Jake con ella.

El perro, al ser tocado, sintió que su poder de estiramiento se iba, así que sus extremidades estiradas se volvieron a su posición natural, precipitándolo al suelo. Se sentía debilitado y cansado, y no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Él vio con horror como Apocalipsis convertía en polvo a las personas que les dijo que huyeran, mientras sus malvados súbditos destruían las construcciones del Reino de Fuego.

-¡NOOOO!-, exclamó Jake con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que comenzaba a soltar lágrimas, por no poder ayudarlos. Estaba inmovilizado y debilitado como para hacer algo.

*****En el salón real del Reino de Fuego*****

Finn, la princesa y Pan de Canela seguían luchando contra los seres oscuros, que cada vez eran más. Después del inesperado reencuentro del humano y la chica de fuego, la princesa declaró fuertemente que no se rendiría, y que no dejaría ver caer su reino. En ese momento no podía contar con los soldados reales, ya que ellos combatían en otras zonas.

-¡Muere maldito!-, decía la princesa mientras descargaba una ráfaga de fuego contra un soldado oscuro.

-Princesa, ¿no cree que es necesario hacer un plan?- dijo Finn, mientras acababa con otros más.

-¿Ves la situación? ¡Si nos quedamos a platicar todo el reino sucumbirá?-, dijo con enojo la princesa, que estaba más preocupada por lo que pasaba y no por lo que podía pasar.

-Tiene razón. Estamos atacando a ciegas; si seguimos así no ganaremos-, dijo Pan de Canela, apoyando la teoría de Finn.

Entre los tres, decidieron que primero era acabar con los oscuros que estaban en las ciudades, y luego concentrarse en vencer a Apocalipsis. Pero para salir tenían todavía que acabar con los oscuros que rodeaban la torre principal del reino.

En el transcurso de la batalla, Finn sorprendía cada vez más a la princesa, ya que predecía donde iban a atacarlo, cómo esquivaba con facilidad las flechas, como podía pasar obstáculos, entre otros. De nuevo la princesa sentía ese sentimiento inexplicable en el pecho, pero decidió no darle importancia.

Ya acabando con la mayoría de los oscuros, llegaron a unos de los puentes que conectaba con la ciudad, pero este se encontraba custodiado por dos trolls oscuros, que poseían en sus manos dos martillos gigantes.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en una buena posición, de lo contrario estos nos harán papilla-, agregó Pan de Canela, mientras analizaba la situación.

Ellos no podían perder el puente, de lo contrario, el reino llegaría a su fin. La princesa estaba muy preocupada; no podía abandonar a su gente. Tenía que luchar, o morir.

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Lograrán detener a Apocalipsis? Estén atentos, y esperen el próximo capítulo.**


	7. La Caída de un Reino

**¿Se quedaron con el suspenso del último episodio? ¿Quieren saber qué pasará? ¡Pues ahora lo verán!**

**Muchas gracias a Guest y Chuzz por su apoyo. Me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**(Capítulo 7: La Caída de un Reina)**

No sabían qué hacer. Tenían mucha tensión. Hubo varios segundos de silencio entre los tres, hasta que la princesa decidió dar el ataque.

-¡No dejaré que destruyan mi reino!-, gritó la Princesa Flama con mucha valentía.

Finn y Pan de Canela se lanzaron al ataque. El primer golpe fue difícil, ya que los trolls eran muy resistentes al daño físico. La princesa se transformó en un titán y comenzó a aplastar al primer troll que vio; sin embargo, a pesar de su inmenso poder, el troll no se rendía. Eran huesos muy difíciles de roer.

Finn comenzó a dar cortes en el segundo troll, apoyado por el Pan de Canela, que se mantenía a distancia y atacando a la vez con su lanza. Como el troll era muy pesado, no conseguían bajar su guardia, además, Finn esquivaba por los pelos los martillazos que iban en su contra. Fueron pasando los minutos y el cansancio llegó a nuestros dos guerreros, pero por nada del mundo dejarían ganarse.

-¡Pan de Canela, si seguimos así el troll nos destruirá! ¡Tenemos que buscar otra forma!-, gritaba Finn, mientras esquivaba un martillazo y seguía saltando.

Fue en eso cuando el Pan de Canela se percató que a su lado tenía una de las armas que usaban los soldados reales para atacar. Consistía en lanzar potentes bolas de fuego que, si eran contenidos por mucho tiempo, se convertirían en explosivos. La idea se le vino a la mente y dijo:

-¡Finn, ábrele la boca al troll para que pueda acabarlo por dentro! ¡Si por fuera no funciona, será interiormente!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Si apuntas mal terminará por matarme!-, dijo Finn, mientras contenía el ataque del troll con su espada de rubí.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?-, le preguntó Pan de Canela, mientras tomaba en sus manos el arma.

No tenía opción, tenía que confiar en él. Pan de Canela vivió en el reino, por lo que debía ser experto con esas cosas. Con dificultad, logró subirse en la cabeza en el troll. Con una cuerda que tenía en su mochila, logró amarrarle en uno de sus cuernos que tenía en la cabeza. Luego, tomando el otro extremo, saltó y comenzó a girar en círculos, para engañar al monstruo y amarrarlo por completo a la vez. Cuando terminó, tenía al monstruo a su merced, y trató de mantenerlo quieto.

-¡Hazlo, de una vez, no podré mantenerlo por mucho tiempo!-, gritó Finn.

Pan de Canela, apuntando el arma, y con la carga ya lista, soltó el gatillo y dio perfectamente en la boca del troll.

El troll apenas sintió entrar la bola de fuego en su boca, porque al llegar a su interior, simplemente explotó, dejando a Finn tirado en el suelo.

Pan de Canela corrió donde estaba Finn. Le tendió la mano, y éste, aceptándola e incorporándose, dijo:

-Buen plan amigo-

-Sin lugar a duda Finn-, respondió Pan de Canela.

Después de ayudarlo, los dos se dirigieron donde la Princesa Flama. Sin embargo, esta ya había acabado con el otro troll hace unos minutos, por lo que no necesitó ayuda.

Siguieron por el puente hasta llegar a la ciudad. Ni bien pisaron el sitio, comenzaron a atacar rápidamente, ya que los oscuros cada vez más estaban ganando territorio, y la cantidad de ciudadanos de fuego se reducía cada vez más al sucumbir contra los ataques de los invasores. Finn fue el más extrañado, ya que se preguntaba dónde estaba Jake.

En ese momento apareció Apocalipsis, y viendo los esfuerzos de los tres héroes por derrotar a los oscuros, exclamó:

-¡TONTOS! ¡No podrán contra mi PODER!-, dijo Apocalipsis, mientras derribaba a los tres con esferas de energía oscura.

Luego, en un movimiento rápido, creó un fuego morado en sus manos y los lanzó contra los últimos ciudadanos que querían huir, desapareciéndolos y convirtiéndolos en polvo.

-¡NOOO!-, gritaron los tres a la vez, mientras comenzaban a derramar una cuantas lágrimas.

Fue cuando la princesa, estallada en cólera, se elevó hasta donde estaba Apocalipsis; y encendiéndose a sí misma en un aura amarilla muy potente, descargó una tremenda ráfaga de fuego candente y cegador contra Apocalipsis, que no pudo evitar el fuerte impacto.

-¡MALDITO! ¡ERAN INOCENTES, PAGARÁS POR SUS VIDAS!-, gritaba la princesa, mientras descargaba una andanada de bolas de fuego contra el monstruo, a la vez que lloraba con amargura.

Finn y Pan de Canela trataban de llegar donde Apocalipsis, pero los oscuros eran demasiados, por lo que sólo les quedaba defenderse. Pero el remordimiento y los sentimientos de Finn se hacían cada vez más notorios.

Finn se sentía igual que la princesa. Se sentía culpable, culpable de no haberlos salvado. En un instante, se sintió indigno de seguir siendo héroe, pero recordó lo que le dijo Manes, que aunque la situación se vea totalmente perdida, debía seguir hasta el final. Así que, dejando a un lado el sentimiento de culpa y la venganza, tomó valor y comenzó su ataque. Corría mientras encajaba su espada en los oscuros, dando a la vez saltos y golpes contundentes, para llegar donde Apocalipsis y terminar de una vez la destrucción que causó.

Sin embargo, Apocalipsis, incorporándose del duro golpe que recibió, y formando en sus manos un fuego negro, descargó con total rapidez el fuego contra la princesa.

-¡PRINCESA FLAMA!-, gritó Finn, mientras pasaba de correr contra Apocalipsis y dirigirse don la princesa, que estaba desmayada por el impacto.

La princesa había experimentado un cambio drástico en su cuerpo. Sus flamas comenzaron a perder tonalidad, y su cabello comenzó a reducirse, hasta quedar todo su cuerpo con una tonalidad marrón-naranja, como si estuviera muerta en vida.

-¡NOOO!-, gritaron Pan de Canela y Finn, quien se comenzó a acercar donde estaban el chico y la princesa.

-¡DESPÍDANSE DE SUS INÚTILES VIDAS! ¡Y acompañen a todos los muertos que iré exterminando, a los ciudadanos, y al maldito perro que exterminé!-, exclamó Apocalipsis, mientras creaba en sus manos una esencia roja, con que apuntó a los tres héroes.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Jake…NOOO-, dijo Finn, mientras derramaba lágrimas y abrazaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de la princesa.

Pan de Canela estaba igual. Apocalipsis apuntando bien, soltó la ráfaga contra ellos, que salieron volando varios metros.

-Hasta nunca, héroes…- fue lo último que escuchó Finn, cuando, adolorido, cerró los ojos.

**Continuará…**


	8. Corregir mis Errores

**Hola a todos. Debo decirles que quizá en estos días se me haga un poco difícil seguir escribiendo, ya que el tiempo y el colegio me lo impiden. De todos modos, voy a seguir haciendo esfuerzos para poder llevar esta historia hasta el final.**

**(Capítulo 8: Corregir mis errores)**

Finn despertó en medio de un cúmulo de rocas. Se le hizo dificultoso abrir los ojos, porque el sol le dio de lleno en la cara. Luego de incorporarse, observó lo que había a su alrededor. Vio mucho humo, además de edificaciones destruidas y torres derrumbadas. Era un aspecto macabro del mundo. Observó el cielo, y se preguntó por qué se veía azul, si en el reino de Fuego éste estaba cubierto de nubes de fuego. Fue cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado, y se empeñó en buscar a la princesa.

-¡PRINCESA! ¡¿Dónde está?!-, pegaba a gritos, mientras buscaba entre los escombros y por el mismo suelo. Luego de unos minutos, la encontró.

Ella se encontraba desmayada. El color de su fuego había regresado, pero no del todo. Se le veía como la vez en que Don Jhon intentó devolver al Rey Flama en el trono, solo que esta vez se le veía menos apagada. El chico, al observar a su alrededor, encontró al Pan de Canela, que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

-¡Princesa, despierte!-, dijo Finn, mientras la dejaba a un lado y corría donde Pan de Canela.

A él no le costó mucho despertarlo, solo le bastó moverlo un poco, cuando el Pan de Canela despertó sorpresivamente.

-¿Qu…qué? ¿Qué pasó?-, decía Pan de Canela, mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, lo primero: hay que sacar a la princesa de aquí.-

-Pero Finn, ¿y Jake?-, dijo Pan de Canela, mientras se incorporaba y mostraba una cara de preocupación.

Al muchacho se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Inmediatamente, al escuchar su nombre, salió corriendo del lugar, mientras que Pan de Canela llevaba a la princesa, aun desmayada, a un lugar seguro.

-¡Jake! ¡¿En dónde estás?! ¡Jake!-, gritaba desesperado Finn, mientras seguía yendo de un lugar a otro.

*****En un cúmulo de escombros…*****

Jake comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Todavía se sentía débil, pero ya no estaba inmovilizado. Con sus manos, comenzó a retirar escombro por escombro, a un ritmo lento pero seguido. Después de haber retirado una buena cantidad, comenzó a arrastrarse, hasta salir del lugar donde estaba atrapado. Fue entonces cuando vio una silueta aproximarse hasta él, y se le notaba desesperada.

-¡JAKE! ¡Eres tú! ¡Estas vivo!-, decía Finn, que comenzaba a soltar lágrimas, por volver a ver su mejor amigo y hermano.

-¡Finn! ¡Ah, cuidado, sigo débil!-, decía Jake, mientras comenzaba a agarrarse de su hermano.

-No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí-, dijo Finn, mientras ponía en su espalda el brazo de su hermano y comenzaba a caminar con él.

*****Fuera del Reino de Fuego*****

La princesa ya había despertado. Todavía no lograba ver con claridad las cosas, pero por lo menos lograba identificar al Pan de Canela.

-¿Qué…qué pasó?-, preguntaba la princesa, mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Pan de Canela no le contestó. No quería hacerla sufrir más, pero tarde o temprano sabría la cruel verdad.

-Pan de Canela, responde-, suplicó la princesa, que se estaba desesperando por saber qué sucedía.

Él estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando escuchó llegar a Finn con Jake en sus brazos. Al Pan de Canela, se le formó una sonrisa de tranquilidad, sabiendo que la esperanza ya no estaba perdida.

-¡No…NO PUEDE SER!-, exclamó la princesa, adolorida, viendo, ahora con recuperada la claridad de sus ojos, su reino destruido.

-Lo… lo siento Finn, lo siento princesa, no… no pude salvarlos-, se disculpaba Jake, mientras bajaba su cabeza, y repitiéndose lo mismo en Finn y Pan de Canela.

-¡NO! ¡NOO!-, gritaba con amargura la princesa, mientras se retiraba del lugar para poder desfogarse de su llanto detrás de un árbol.

Pan de Canela intentó acercarse a ella, pero Jake lo detuvo diciendo:

-Déjala, no le hagas sufrir más. Necesitamos dejarla un tiempo a solas-

Pan de Canela aceptó con la mirada, pero escuchando con dolor el sufrimiento y los llantos de la princesa.

Finn levantó su mirada. Se dirigió lentamente hasta la frontera de lo que quedaba del Reino de Fuego. Observó la destrucción, la muerte y la perdición. Mirando hacia abajo, observó un pequeño peluche hecho de roca, que estaba tirado al costado de unas rocas con forma humanoide.

Finn tomó el peluche en sus manos, y viéndolo, bajó la mirada, e intentando aguantarse las lágrimas. No pudo detener a Apocalipsis, no pudo salvar a los inocentes que sucumbieron ante sus manos, no pudo llegar a tiempo.

Pero, levantando la mirada, y formando una mirada de odio, apretó el peluche suavemente en sus manos, diciendo:

-No dejaré que nadie más perezca. No dejaré que mates a nadie más. Juro que te haré pagar por sus vidas, y no dejaré rastro de ti cuando te derrote. Si no pude salvarlos, los vengaré-

Terminado de decir esto, dejó el peluche en el suelo, y caminando, se dirigió donde sus amigos, con una mirada seria. La más seria de su vida.

**Continuará…**


	9. En Busca de Ayuda

**No he tenido muchas obligaciones esta semana,¡ lo que significa que podré publicar mis capítulos cada vez más seguido! Estén atentos, ya que podrían perderse un capítulo.**

**(Capítulo 9: En Busca de Ayuda)**

Jake veía venir a su hermano, después de que éste se retirara un rato del lugar. Cuando lo vio, quiso decirle algo, pero la expresión en el rostro del muchacho le dijo que no sería un buen momento para decirlo. El silencio se mantuvo un buen rato, cuando Pan de Canela rompió el hielo.

-Entonces… ¿ahora qué hacemos?-, dijo, mientras observaba a Finn con cara de extrañeza.

-Tenemos que conseguir ayuda, no podremos derrotarlo solos-, dijo Finn, con una mirada donde se le veía preocupación y culpa.

-¿A quién recurrimos?-, preguntó Jake.

-A la Dulce Princesa-, dijo Finn- ella es la única que podría darnos apoyo con esta amenaza.

Al Pan de Canela se le dibujó una cara de negación. Cuando reinaba la Princesa Flama, se había declarado que no acudirían a la Dulce Princesa en caso de que necesitaran ayuda. No confiaban en ella.

-Lamento no estar de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero no vamos a pedirle ayuda-, dijo, con total seguridad, el Pan de Canela- No confío en ella.

Finn se sorprendió. Por unos momentos mostró una cara de incredulidad, para luego poner una cara de molestia.

-Oye, no tenemos opción. Si queremos derrotarlo, tenemos que dejar a un lado la desconfianza-, dijo Finn, algo molesto por la reacción del Pan de Canela.

Él simplemente no lo escuchó, y miró a otro lado. Finn se levantó, se dirigió hacia él, y mostrando una cara seria, le dijo:

-¿Quieres que Apocalipsis acabe con todos nosotros? Dime, ¡¿eso quieres?! ¡Ahora tenemos que dejar de lado eso, es el momento donde todos debemos apoyarnos!-, a Finn se le notaba la cara de desesperación, porque, le sorprendía que el Pan respondiese de esa manera.

-Bueno, está bien. Si no tenemos otra, pues venga-, respondió Pan de Canela, con un tono de molestia al hablar.

Los tres se levantaron, y ya listos para ir al Dulce Reino, se dirigieron donde la princesa, que ya había parado de llorar.

-Princesa, necesitamos pedir ayuda. Además, no es seguro estar aquí. Tienes que venir con nosotros-, le dijo Finn, mientras le ofrecía su mano.

La princesa lo miró por unos instantes. Tenía una expresión triste pero a la vez seria, y todavía se le notaba en los ojos unas cuantas lágrimas de lava. Observó la mano de Finn, y, tratando de disimular el sentimiento del pecho, la tomó y se levantó, mostrando una cara de ''está bien''.

-Jake, ¿puedes aumentar de tamaño y llevarnos lo más rápido que puedas?-, le dijo Finn, mientras esperaba que Jake se convirtiese en un perro gigante.

-¡Como guste jovencito!-, Jake intentó estirarse, pero desgraciadamente, un aura verde le rodeó su cuerpo y no dejó que se estirase más, precipitándolo al suelo.

-¡Jake! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?-, le dijo Finn, mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Ay, creo que Apocalipsis me lanzó un hechizo. ¡Ahora ya no puedo estirarme!-, dijo Jake, mientras pisaba con fuerza el piso.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo llegamos?-, preguntó Pan de Canela.

Los cuatro vieron la situación. No tenían otro medio de transporte, Jake no podía estirarse. Además, no podían contar con un lobo de fuego, porque estos se habían extinguido por el monstruo. No les quedaba de otra que caminar.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua. ¿Corremos?-, dijo Finn, mirando a sus amigos.

Éstos, al no haber otra salida, comenzaron a correr. La princesa iba más rápido, deseosa de acabar y hacer pagar a Apocalipsis por su pueblo. Pan de Canela, Finn y Jake le seguían por atrás. Tenían que llegar rápido. El destino pendía de un hilo. Pronto se aproximaría, la batalla decisiva por la salvación de Ooo.


	10. Recuperando el Tiempo

**Disculpen si cada capítulo es muy breve, pero es que últimamente se me están yendo las ideas, pero quisiera que no dejaran de leer mi fic. Gracias por su tiempo y comprensión.**

**(Capítulo 10: Recuperando el Tiempo)**

La princesa caminaba con una mirada pensativa. Al principio corrieron, pero el cansancio les llegó y tuvieron que seguir caminando. Finn se moría de ganas de hablar con ella, pero la miraba tan concentrada, tan seria, que temía ser rechazado. No es fácil asumir a una princesa la destrucción de todo su reino.

Pan de Canela miraba a todos lados, como queriendo estar preparado por su venía algún enemigo. Aunque a la vez, se sentía incómodo estando con Finn. No le gustaba la idea de que ahora estuviera él más cerca de la princesa, porque el Pan tenía sentimientos hacia ella en secreto.

Jake solo se preocupaba por haber perdido sus poderes, y lo aquejaba también la culpa de parecer algo ''inútil''.

Como hacía un sol muy fuerte, decidieron descansar cerca de un lago. Jake se metió rápidamente en el agua, mientras que Pan de Canela sólo se sentaba en una roca y se quitaba las armas.

Finn sacó de su mochila una botella de agua, que después de tomarla, se la pasó a Jake. Después de que su amigo bebiera, le preguntó al Pan de Canela si quería un poco. Él contestó que no, por lo que guardó la botella en su mochila.

La princesa solo estaba sentada, esperando a que terminasen de descansar. Todavía no se le quitaba el dolor de hace unas horas, por lo que seguía estando en silencio.

Finn, para distraerse, se acercó al lago. Cogiendo unas piedras, comenzó a tirarlas hacia el lago, a la vez que las hacía rebotar con el toque con el agua. La princesa, viendo con interés aquel extraño juego, se acercó a él, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Ah, hola princesa-, dijo Finn, mientras seguía haciendo rebotar las piedras en el agua.

-¿Qué haces?-, le preguntó.

-Pues, solo intento distraerme lanzando las piedras-

-Se ve chistoso, ¿puedes enseñarme a hacer eso?-, preguntó, observando atentamente los movimientos de Finn.

Después de que Finn le enseñase la técnica, ya se encontraban los dos lanzando piedras al lago. Jake ya había salido del agua y se puso echado frente al sol para calentarse, y Pan de Canela se había dormido por el aburrimiento.

-Finn, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje? Porque sé que estuviste mucho tiempo fuera de Ooo-, preguntó la princesa, tratando de acabar con el incómodo silencio que estaban pasando.

-Pues, muy bien. He pasado un montón de cosas, que incluso tomaría mucho tiempo contártelo-

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mí-, dijo la princesa, algo molesta por la falta de confianza de Finn.

-Dónde empiezo… bueno, yo le pedí a Manes, mi mentor, que me enseñase a usar la espada, porque, él nos salvó a Jake y a mí en una aventura de la que casi no salimos con vida-, dijo Finn, algo asustado por recordar esa última aventura.

-¿Pero qué hicieron para que él fuese a ayudarlos?-

-Jake me dijo una vez sobre un calabozo en que a medida que avanzas, más peligroso se pone, pero que te puede dar valiosas recompensas. Cuando fuimos, no nos fue fácil, y en la última prueba no pudimos pasarla. Eran un grupo de ninjas asesinos, cuando de la nada, apreció mi maestro. Los venció, y nos auxilió-

-Bueno, pero en tu viaje, ¿cómo la pasaste?-

-Al principio, creí que Manes me estaba tomando el pelo, porque me mandaba a hacer puras tareas simples o domésticas. Un día le reclamé muy molesto, pero él cayó mis palabras al sacar de esas actividades artes de combate. Y, aparte de todo eso, me dio muchas lecciones de vida-

A la princesa le sorprendió la respuesta. Le sonaba raro que a pesar de que Finn fuese un héroe, admitiese que tenía errores. Cuando ella estuvo con él, pensaba que Finn era perfecto, pero al romper con él, mucho de lo que creía se redujo hasta my bajo. Además, antes, Finn aparentaba no tener errores, lo que provocó su ruptura. Por eso, al escucharlo, se le dibujó una sonrisa; porque al menos, lo había admitido.

-¿Cómo qué lecciones te dio?-

Finn mostró una cara de tristeza, por lo que asustó a la princesa, pensando que quizá había ido muy lejos. Pero eso se le quitó cuando el chico comenzó a contarle.

-Me enseñó que no debía ser orgulloso; que si era un héroe, tenía que tomar más en serio mi papel. Y… también me enseñó que, tenía que valorar lo que tenía, porque si no, después me iba a arrepentir-, Finn se mostraba triste al decir eso porque, recordaba que por su culpa, perdió el amor de la princesa.

Queriendo ya no hablar del asunto, Finn dijo que ya era el momento de seguir el camino. Con ayuda de la princesa, pudo despertar al Pan de Canela y a Jake, que también se había quedado dormido por el aburrimiento. Continuaron su camino, pero sin hablarse, como si la charla de hace unos minutos hubiera tocado temas muy íntimos entre los dos.

*****En el Dulce Reino*****

-¿Dónde están Finn y Jake? Hace un día que los llamo y no vienen-, decía la Dulce Princesa, molesta por el incumplimiento de los héroes en venir al reino.

La Dulce Princesa los había llamado para que llevasen unos objetos al Reino de Limonagrio. Eran para el Conde, que tenía que reparar la falta de alimentos en su pueblo. Los había llamado por teléfono, pero no le habían contestado.

-No lo sé Alteza, creo que deben estar en algún calabozo o algo así-, respondió Mentita, el mayordomo de la princesa.

-Como sea, los llamaré en unos minutos-, respondió la princesa, retirándose a su laboratorio.

Mentita salió de la habitación. Se retiró a la cocina, donde tenía que cocinar, como todos los días, la merienda de la princesa. Subió a la cocina, mientras comenzaba a preparar los alimentos. La habitación tenía una buena vista hacia afuera, por lo que Mentita se alegró al ver la paz que rondaba en la dulce gente.

Pero de pronto, sintió una presencia oscura. Una presencia que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una presencia que emanaba destrucción, muerte, e impiedad.

Levantó su vista a la ventana, y lo que lo aterró, fue ver al antiguo mal, levitando en medio de toda la dulce gente, que lo miraban con espanto.

-¡No!-, se dijo así mismo Mentita, y estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, cuando escuchó, de un altavoz, el grito de la Dulce Princesa.

-¡GUARDIAS BANANAS, ATACAD AL LICH! ¡Y PROTEGAN A LA DULCE GENTE, AHORA!-, decía, muy angustiada, la Dulce Princesa.

Pero Mentita sabía que ese no era el Lich. Era algo mucho peor, que de no derrotarlo, aniquilaría a todos en el mundo de Ooo.

Inmediatamente, los Banana Guardias comenzaron su ataque contra Apocalipsis. Él, sin embargo, se limitó a crear un portal morado, de donde salieron, nuevamente, los soldados oscuros, que comenzaron a batallar contra los Banana Guardias y atacar contra la dulce gente.

Mentita se dirigió, corriendo, a una habitación secreta que estaba en la antigua prisión del Lich. Sacó una túnica negra, y un medallón morado, mientras que con sus manos, formaba un aura oscura, mientras decía:

-El momento de mandar a la maldad encerrada al abismo…ha… COMENZADO.-

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

Los Guardianes de la Promesa Real exterminaban a los oscuros, pero de todas maneras eran demasiados. Los guardias estaban auxiliando la dulce gente, mientras que otros luchaban contra los enemigos. Se podría decir que éstos si daban batalla, porque en el Reino de Fuego, al no haber coordinación, sucumbieron todos. Apocalipsis intentaba destruir la los Guardianes de la Promesa Real, pero éstos lanzaban varios ataques contra él, que ni siquiera podía contenerlo bien.

La Dulce Princesa intentaba marcar rápidamente el número de Finn y Jake. Como no contestaban, activó el iPad que tenía Finn. Luego de unos segundos, respondió.

-_¡Dulce Princesa, le quiero decir que estamos yend…-_

_-_¡Finn, gracias a Glob! ¡Por favor, donde quiera que estés, VEN RÁPIDO!-, dijo la princesa, totalmente alterada.

_-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA?!-_

-El Lich, regresó…-

_-¡__¿QUÉ?! ¿Pero, no…-_ en ese momento se escuchó un silencio corto, para luego volver a contestar- _¡PRINCESA, ESE NO ES EL LICH, PERO TIENE QUE PROTEGER A SU GENTE, POR FAVOR, VOY EN CAMINO! ¡PERO NO LOS DEJE SUCUMBIR!_

La comunicación se cortó al instante. La princesa, algo confusa, decidió que lo primero que tenía que hacer era proteger a su gente. Con un traje de batalla, salió la princesa del castillo, dando indicaciones de poner a toda la dulce gente bajo tierra.

Apocalipsis, viendo la situación en que estaba, y viendo la ineficacia de sus súbditos, concentró su energía, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, descargó una ráfaga de energía oscura contra los Guardianes, que terminó exterminándolos y dañando seriamente sus circuitos.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡NADIE PUEDE CONTRA MI PODER!-, y diciendo esto, comenzó su ataque feroz contra los Banana Guaridas, que comenzaron a sucumbir ante sus poderosos ataques.

-Es hora de terminar con esto…-, Apocalipsis, bajando a tierra, exclamó- _Mortem et malum in potestate, ut usque iubeo: Absolute Adeptus Gigantes!_

De la tierra, salieron, destrozándolo todo, unos gigantes de color morado, que tenían en sus manos grandes espadas, e iban equipados con viejas armaduras. Comenzaron a aplastar las defensas de los Banana Guardias, que comenzaron a replegarse junto en el lugar donde estaba la princesa.

-Llegó la hora de su muerte, Alteza-, dijo Apocalipsis, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente donde la princesa.

-¡YO NO LO CREO APOCALIPSIS!-, exclamó Mentita, mientras se interponía entre el monstruo y la princesa.

-El Oscuro, has regresado…- dijo Apocalipsis- pero creo que ya no podrás detenerme.

-¡Mentita! ¡¿Qué estás…-, dijo la princesa, pero fue interrumpida por su mayordomo.

-Descuide princesa, sé lo que hago-, contestó el pequeño ser de caramelo, mientras, en sus manos, formaba una esfera amarilla- _Essentiam Guardiani!_

La potente esfera amarilla salió disparada como un haz de luz contra el monstruo, que con el golpe, gritó de dolor y sus súbditos ardieron con la luz y murieron.

-¡Aaaahhhhhhrrrrrgggg! ¡Esta vez has ganado, parece que los Guardianes no han bajado su guardia… pero YO regresaré más fuerte que nunca, Y TERMINARÉ CON TODOS USTEDES!-, y diciendo esto, Apocalipsis desapareció en un aura morada que se esfumó con el viento.

-Creo que es el momento de reunir a los Guardianes…-, se dijo a sí mismo Mentita, mientras volteaba a ver a la Dulce Princesa.

-Pero, Mentita, tú…-, dijo la princesa, todavía estupefacta por lo que había visto.

**Continuará…**

**Por si acaso, los significados de las palabras en latín son:**

**Mortem et malum in potestate, ut usque iubeo: Absolute Adeptus Gigantes!: Con el poder de la muerte y el mal, yo invoco a: ¡Los Gigantes de la Perdición Absoluta!**

**Essentiam Guardiani: ¡Esencia de los Guardianes!**

**Para hacer los capítulos más largos, ya no voy a publicar cada día un capítulo nuevo, si no que tendrá que espera días.**


	11. Un Sueño Cumplido pero Inalcanzable

**Disculpen la demora, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo estos últimos días. Además, quería darme buenas ideas para poder hacer el fanfic más agradable e interesante para ustedes.**

**(Capítulo 11: Un Sueño cumplido… pero ahora Inalcanzable)**

-¡Vamos Jake, corre más rápido!-, gritaba Finn, desesperado por llegar donde la Dulce Princesa.

-¡Hermano, hago todo lo mejor que puedo!-, respondió el perro, que, con dificultad, corría al lado de su hermano.

La princesa y el Pan los seguían de mala gana. Sabían que no tendrían otra opción, y por otro lado, sería una buena oportunidad para derrotar a Apocalipsis de una vez por todas.

-¡Ya nos acercamos! ¡Jake más te vale que recuperes tus poderes, ahora!-, dijo Finn, mientras se acercaban cada vez más al Dulce Reino.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

La princesa seguía atónita. Todavía no podía creer que su propio mayordomo pudiera derrotar al antiguo monstruo, hasta incluso tuvo que ser levantada por los Guardias Bananas, porque no respondía.

-Princesa, sé que hay muchas cosas que tendré que decir, pero ahora no es el momento-, dijo Mentita, mientras se acercaba donde la Dulce Princesa.

La princesa de caramelo solo lo miró, para luego dirigirse a su palacio, dando la orden a sus guardias de retirar los escombros.

Pero antes de dar unos pasos, escuchó la voz de Finn, que ya estaba en la entrada del reino.

-¡NO! ¡NO, no puede ser, otra vez no!-, se lamentaba Finn, mientras se quitaba el gorro y se jalaba los pelos de la cabeza.

-Espera Finn, esto no luce como si lo hubiesen destruido-, dijo la Princesa Flama, intentando calmar su preocupación.

-No se preocupen, estamos a salvo, por ahora-, dijo Mentita, que se acercaba hacia el grupo de héroes. Pero lo que más los sorprendió fue que no caminaba, sino que levitaba.

-¡¿Pero Mentita, qué te..?!-, exclamó Jake, pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque fue cortado por Mentita.

-Si quieres saber lo que pasa, vengan conmigo. Les diré todo lo que ocurre, y más vale que tomen esto con mucha seriedad-, les dijo, haciéndoles una seña con su mano para que lo siguieran.

-Espera Mentita, primero tengo que ver a la Dulce Princesa-, dijo, mientras comenzaba a correr al palacio.

-Tendremos que esperarlo, él es una pieza clave para detener esto-, aclaró Mentita, mientras se quedaba al lado de los tres héroes.

La Princesa Flama miraba como se dirigía Finn al palacio. No se explicaba por qué sentía una molestia en el pecho, y se puso a pensar lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

-"_¿Pero qué me pasa? Antes no tenía esto, solo sentía esto cada vez que estaba con Finn, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿No será que…? No, no puede ser-_

*****En el Palacio del Dulce Reino*****

-¡Dulce Princesa! ¿Dónde está?-, repetía Finn, mientras comenzaba a revisar cada habitación.

-Finn, tranquilo, estoy aquí-, respondió la princesa, que bajaba de las escaleras.

El chico corrió al lugar donde estaba ella, y cuando la tuvo en frente, se puso de rodillas y tomó una posición de súplica, diciendo:

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento princesa! ¡Le juro que esto no volverá a pasar! Perdón si no respondí a las llamadas, pero estaba atendiendo un asunto importante-, dijo Finn.

La princesa solo lo miró, y poniendo una cara seria, lo levantó del suelo, y con la mirada fija, le dijo:

-¡¿Qué fue ese asunto que tanto te preocupó?! Espero que no haya sido otra aventura, ¡Mi gente casi muere!-, exclamó la princesa, con un rostro enojado.

-Yo… yo intenté… detener a Apocalipsis… cuando… atacó el Reino de Fuego. Pero… no pude-, la expresión de Finn cambió a una triste y culpable.

La princesa lo miró sorprendida. Por un lugar se sintió mal, ya que respondió como si le estuviera obligando a salvarla. Y por otro lado, temió que el incidente en el Reino de Fuego haya acabado en catástrofe.

-¿Quién es Apocalipsis?-, preguntó la princesa, calmándose de su actitud anterior.

-No es el Lich princesa, es algo casi similar. No sé cuáles serán sus planes, pero lo que sí tengo entendido, es que es más… ''inteligente''. Pero tengo que detenerlo, no puedo dejar que nadie más sufra-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?-, preguntó la princesa, ahora sí más angustiada.

Finn le contó todo lo que había pasado, desde el ataque de Apocalipsis, hasta la posterior derrota y destrucción del Reino. A él le dolió mucho contarlo, ya que mientras hablaba, comenzaba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

*****En las afueras del palacio…*****

-¿Cuánto más se va a demorar? Si tarda, menos tiempo nos queda-, argumentó el Pan de Canela, que se estaba desesperando por la demora de Finn.

-Si en cinco minutos no llega, iré-, dijo Jake, tratando de calmar la situación.

*****De vuelta con la princesa y Finn…*****

La princesa se quedó aterrada con la revelación. A pesar que no se llevó muy bien con el Reino de Fuego en los últimos dos años, sabía la magnitud que tenía la caída del reino.

-Esto sí que es serio, tendremos que buscar la forma de cómo detenerlo, pero la pregunta es cómo. Si lo dejamos así, sabe Glob qué pasará con los otros reinos-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, tomando una postura pensativa- Lo que no entiendo es que por qué no pudiste llegar rápido aquí, si tenías a Jake para que les dé un empujón.

-Ah, respecto a eso, Apocalipsis nos lanzó hechizos, que al parecer nos afectaron de algún modo-, dijo Finn.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡En estos momentos deben tener un veneno que esté por matarlos! ¡Oh algo pero! ¡Rápido, llámalos ahora!-, dijo la princesa, preocupada por lo que tuvieran en sus cuerpos.

*****Afuera del palacio…*****

-Ya se demoró, iré a ver qué pasa-, dijo Jake, que se disponía a ir al palacio.

-Espera, hay viene-, dijo la princesa de fuego, señalando a Finn, que venía corriendo.

Finn venía muy rápido, como si le preocupase algo. Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue tomarlos del brazo y dirigirlos al palacio.

-Espera, ¿qué haces?-, preguntó Pan de Canela, extrañado por la actitud de Finn.

-La princesa quiere corroborar que no tengan toxinas o algo que los esté matando en sus cuerpos, porque como sabrán, nos lanzaron hechizos-

-¡No, no voy a dejar que esa chiclosa experimente con mi cuerpo!-, exclamó la princesa, molesta por lo que había dicho Finn.

-Deben hacerlo, es peligroso que se dejen así nomás como están. Podrían tener algún hechizo que los esté matando por dentro. No hay que arriesgarse-, aclaró Mentita.

La princesa, de mala manera, aceptó, pero en su mente se decía que iba a ser una mala idea.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

La Dulce Princesa terminó de revisar a Jake. Había descartado que Finn y Pan de Canela tuvieran toxinas o veneno, ya que en los exámenes que les hizo no arrojó nada. Incluso Mentita tampoco encontró que tuviesen algún rastro de energía oscura, pero esto no lo dijo en voz alta, ya que supondría la reacción que tendría la Dulce Princesa en contra de la magia.

-Bueno Jake, lo que pude sacar es que, lo que sea que te haya hecho Apocalipsis, afectó tus células. Normalmente, cuando te estiras o formas figuras con tu cuerpo, tus células se moldean a la forma que tú quieras. Pero lo que hizo Apocalipsis fue alterar ese proceso, tus células ya no podían estirarse. Sin embargo, acabo de ver que eso no es para siempre, por lo que en unos días, con algo de reposo, recuperarás tus poderes-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, tratando de hacer que le entendieran.

-Ah que bueno, aunque sea volveré a la aventura-, dijo Jake, con un gesto que mostraba alivio.

-Ahora tengo que hacerte las pruebas a ti, Princesa Flama-, dijo la princesa de chicle, que en fondo, estaba deseosa de experimentar con ella.

-Solo vaya al punto del problema princesa, y no se le ocurra hacer otras cosas-, dijo la chica de fuego, con un tono de molestia e incomodidad.

_-"¿Habré sido descubierta?"-_ pensó la Dulce Princesa.

*****Después de unos minutos*****

La Dulce Princesa había terminado de analizarla. Había tomado muestras de su temperatura, nivel de reacciones nucleares, hasta incluso había logrado obtener una muestra de su sangre, que para su sorpresa, era de un color naranja brillante. Pero lo que más detalló fue hacerle pruebas del corazón, que para ella era lo más importante. Ya que ahí se encontraba su Matriz Elemental.

-¿Va a tardar demasiado? Es que se nos hace tarde-, dijo Finn, ya un poco molesto y aburrido por la demora.

-No puede ser…-, dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Qué cosa?-, preguntó intrigada la princesa de fuego.

-Jamás pensé que esto llegaría a suceder…-, volvió a decir la Dulce Princesa.

-Oye, ¿qué es eso que te sorprende? Y dinos, que ya nos está poniendo nerviosos-, dijo Pan de Canela, deseoso de saber lo que pasaba.

-Princesa, sostén este papel-, le dijo la princesa de dulce, mientras le acercaba una hoja a la elemental.

La Princesa Flama tomó el papel. Se sorprendió a sí misma, e incluso sorprendió a sus amigos, ya que, a todo lo contrario de lo que pensaban, el papel no se envolvió en llamas.

-Pero… ¿qué pasó?-, preguntó, muy sorprendida, la princesa de fuego.

-Según lo que acabo de revisar, el ataque de Apocalipsis alteró la Matriz Elemental de la princesa-, dijo la Dulce Princesa- Antes, sabía que tú eras muy inestable, ya que guardabas en ti un gran poder y una matriz que podía volverse peligrosa con el romance extremo. Cuando besaste a Finn, tu matriz no pudo contener todos los sentimientos inestables de tu cuerpo, por lo que ocasionó que casi destruyeses el mundo. Pero ahora, no sé exactamente lo que hizo este canalla, pero de una forma debilitó tus poderes, y haciendo que tu corazón y tu matriz sean más estables y controlados. Es por eso que no quemaste el papel.

-Y en simples palabras, ¿qué quiere decir eso?-, dijo Jake, que no había logrado de comprender todo lo que dijo.

-Significa que ahora la princesa tiene un control total en su cuerpo. Será su decisión si quemar o no quemar algo-, terminó de decir la Dulce Princesa.

-Entonces… eso significa…que-, dijo Finn, que no terminó lo que iba a decir.

En ese momento, la princesa de fuego y el humano se vieron las caras. Ellos, cuando eran novios, lo más que deseaban en el mundo era que la princesa pudiese controlar sus poderes y fuese estable. Y ahora, que el sueño estaba cumplido, ya no se podría disfrutar. Era una sensación de derrota y tristeza. Un sueño que ahora… era inalcanzable.

**Si en el anterior capítulo puse a Mentita ''El Oscuro'', no fue invención mía, sino que salió en el episodio "El Pretendiente". Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Que tengan un buen día.**


	12. Buscar Soluciones

**Esta historia debe continuar, por lo que aquí les dejo el doceavo capítulo, espero que los disfruten…**

**(Capítulo 12: Buscar Soluciones)**

Nuestros tres amigos acompañaban a Mentita hacia una pequeña cueva. Todavía se mantenía el silencio entre el chico y princesa de fuego, ya por dentro ellos sufrían. Era difícil seguir manteniendo el sentimiento de hace un rato, cuando se comprobó que la princesa ahora era estable. Un sentimiento, que en su interior, los empujaba a llorar.

Cuando atravesaron la cueva, observaron que el lugar estaba cubierto de polvo, telarañas y muchos libros. En el centro, había una mesa circular que estaba bordeada por extrañas inscripciones, que le daba un aspecto antiguo y misterioso. En el lugar también había frascos vacíos, esqueletos de personas, y velas a punto de extinguirse.

-Y bien, entonces, ¿qué es eso que nos ibas a decir acerca de Apocalipsis?-, preguntó Jake, sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de la mesa. Como había más sillas, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

Mentita miró a Jake con una cara seria, y acercándose a la mesa, levantó sus dos manos, y pronunciando unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño, se dirigieron hacia él dos libros polvorientos, que al caer sobre la mesa, levantaron una humareda de polvo, que nuestros héroes tuvieron que apartar el aire con sus manos.

-_Hace mucho tiempo, Los Guardianes de la Vida mantuvieron una estrecha alianza con los Guardianes de la Muerte. Su misión era mantener el equilibrio en el Universo, ya que tenían control en la bondad y la maldad. Si hubiese mucha bondad, los seres vivientes no evolucionarían; y si hubiera mucha maldad, el universo caería en un caos_-, dijo Mentita, con un tono épico, que hacía sonar interesante.

-Pero, ¿quiénes son esos guardianes de la vida y la muerte? Y por otro lado, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Apocalipsis?-, preguntó Finn.

-¡Silencio! Prestádme atención-, dijo Mentita, elevando la voz- Los Guardianes de la Vida son los que tú conoces: El poderoso Glob, el Búho Cósmico, el Padre Tiempo, el Dios de las Fiestas,el Gran Mago Maestro de las Ceremonias y bueno, anteriormente, Prism-o-, en ese momento a Mentita se le formó una cara de nostalgia, recordando su muerte- regresando al tema, los Guardianes de la Muerte son, irónicamente, Muerte, Maja la bruja, Apocalipsis, Hudson Abadeer y, yo-

-¡¿Tú?! ¿Estás hablando en serio?-, preguntó Finn, muy sorprendido por la respuesta.

-Sí, es una larga historia, pero no es el momento de entrar en detalles-, dijo Mentita- Sólo te diré que soy maestro de mundo sombra nivel 8. Como sea, continúo: _Los Guardianes de la Vida y la Muerte mantenían al margen sus poderes. Ninguno de ellos debía exceder su poder, porque iba a causar el desequilibrio del Universo. Los Guardianes de la Muerte eran los más agresivos, por lo que a veces provocaban discusiones, pero no eran continuos, ya que sabían que si ocurría, aunque sea un conflicto, significaría su propio fin.-_

_-_Todavía no sé qué tiene que ver eso con Apocalipsis-, dijo Jake- Solo ve al grano y dinos qué tenemos que hacer-

-Amigo, si no sabes la historia, ni siquiera estarás a su nivel-, contestó Mentita, con un tono de reproche- como decía: _Sin embargo, uno de los Guardianes de la Muerte era el más peligroso de todos. Era Apocalipsis. Su función era de terminar una Era y comenzar otra; el problema era el cómo los culminaba. En ese proceso, él destruía todo lo que había a su paso, sin dejar rastro de vida. Fue entonces que todos los Guardianes decidieron que debían encerrarlo para siempre, ya que su poder era descontrolado y no seguía las reglas que ellos habían establecido._

_Viéndose traicionado por sus propios hermanos, desencadenó una gran batalla contra ellos. Mucho de lo que existe se perdió en esa batalla. Los océanos hervían, los bosques se incendiaban, la vida era sofocada. Todo era caos y destrucción en el Universo. Pero, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, los Guardianes pudieron derrotarlo, y encerrando su alma en un altar de muerte, se aclaró que tenía que estar en un lugar inhóspito, donde la vida sea imposible. Al final, se lo colocó en el valle de Fuego, esperando, que nadie lo encontrase. Y así pasó mucho tiempo… hasta ahora._

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Ahora sabían claramente a lo que se enfrentaban, y no iba a ser fácil.

-Lo que no logro comprender es que cómo pudieron encontrar ese altar. Claramente fue puesto en ese lugar para que nadie lo encontrase. Era cierto que, cada cierto tiempo, el altar resurgía de la Tierra, porque todavía en ella está el alma del Gran Monstruo; pero aun así, no me explico cómo pudieron sacarlo de su prisión eterna-, dijo Mentita, poniendo una posición de pensativo.

La Princesa Flama y Pan de Canela enmudecieron. Se miraron las caras, y se les notaba claramente su preocupación. La princesa fue la que había encendido el altar, y ella dudaba si en decirlo o no. Por un lado quería ser honesta, pero por otro se preocupaba por las consecuencias que tendría esa revelación.

-Dinos cómo lo detenemos-, dijo Finn a Mentita, sacando a la princesa de sus pensamientos.

-Viendo la situación, creo que será que actuemos ya. Debemos ir donde los Guardianes, y ellos te dirán lo que deberás hacer-, le contestó Mentita, devolviendo los libros a su lugar original.

A Finn se le dibujó una sonrisa, la típica cuando va de aventuras. Y alzando su brazo, dijo:

-¡Pues no esperemos más! ¡Llegó la Hora de la Aventura!-

*****En un desoldado lugar…*****

Apocalipsis caminaba en una tierra seca, donde había árboles marchitos y muchas rocas. El cielo se veía oscuro, no había Luna. Era un magnífico dibujo de un mundo sumergido en la oscuridad.

-Señor, ¿cuál es su plan?-, le preguntó una figura oscura, que llevaba un traje desgarrado y su rostro estaba envuelto en una capucha.

-He visto el potencial del chico, tiene mucho valor para enfrentarme-, respondió Apocalipsis, haciendo un puño con sus manos- Además, toda la Tierra de Ooo tiene presencias que son capaces de luchar contra mi poder.

-Entonces, ¿qué hará?-, preguntó nuevamente la figura misteriosa.

-No te preocupes, vasallo mío, lo que harás será darle temor a ese chico, para que no sea capaz de enfrentarme-, dijo Apocalipsis- Mientras que yo, voy a eliminar cabos sueltos….MuaaJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Y mientras se reía, formaba con sus manos un pequeño vórtice, en el que se veía, a nuestros queridos héroes, platicando.

**Prepárense, que la historia comienza a tener un lado oscuro…**

**Otra cosa, si alguien es de verdad fan de Hora de Aventura, sabrá quiénes son los personajes que nombré como los ''Guardianes".**


	13. ANUNCIO

**Buenas tardes, noches o días a todos, depende de qué lado estén en el mundo. Primero que nada quiero dejar unas cosas claras. Me he puesto a ver en los últimos días la cantidad de visitas y visitantes que tiene mi historia, y me di cuenta de algo que no esperaba. Si a ustedes les parece que estoy haciendo demasiado ficticio o aburrido mi historia, respeto su opinión. Admiro la capacidad de otros escritores, como por ejemplo Odradem, que con sus historias puedan atraer la atención de muchas personas. Yo recién estoy iniciando en esto, que es por eso que seguro no captaré la atención de todos. Al principio yo empecé con mucho entusiasmo, pensando que tal vez podría tener muchos reviews, pero veo que mis expectativas están lejos de cumplirse.**

**Eso no significa que voy a dejar de escribir, claro que no. Yo escribo porque en mi mente hay una historia muy épica, para mí, que tengo que mostrarlo al mundo. Me han dicho que soy una persona creativa, aunque yo siempre lo tomé con mucha modestia. Seguiré escribiendo porque me gusta hacer esto, en especial escribir sobre la parejita (Finn y Princesa Flama) que por desgracia ya no están juntos.**

**Quizá con este comentario crean que yo estoy furioso contra ustedes, pero no es así. Solo digamos que me entristece saber lo que sucede. Soy una persona algo sensible, a pesar de ser hombre. Pero no me tomen a mal, ya que yo no soy rencoroso.**

**A pesar de todo, muchas gracias a los que sí dejan comentarios y están pendientes de mi historia. A ellos les agradezco mucho, y quisiera que esto llegase a más personas. Sí, tengo aspiraciones más grandes. Yo sé que esto puede llegar a mucho más, y por eso, pido más reviews de ustedes.**

**No quiero que piensen que soy una persona subjetiva, solo que soy algo apasionado. Disculpen si eso les molestó, pero es como me siento ahora.**

**Como última cosa que quiero decir, es que si ustedes quieren dar ideas a esta historia, solo díganlas. No importa si sean buenas o malas, el objetivo es que sea agradable para todos ustedes y también para mí. Espero que me comprendan, y que tengan un buen día.**


	14. Un Secuestro Demoníaco

**Solo espero que ustedes no se hayan ofendido con el comentario anterior. Mis disculpas a los que sí, pero de todos modos, la historia continuará…**

**(Capítulo 13: Un Secuestro Demoníaco)**

Finn y Jake estaban dejando todo listo para ir de aventura. Tenían que hacer un largo viaje para ir al Multiverso, ya que según Mentita, le habían avisado que estarían ahí todos los Guardianes para discutir la situación que pasaban.

-Finn, ¿seguro que vas a usar esa armadura encantada? No sé, porque el viaje será largo, y seguro que se te hace pesada-, dijo Jake, mientras empacaba sándwiches y botellas de agua en la mochila de su hermano.

-Si yo no hubiese tenido esta armadura, en este momento todos se estuvieran lamentando Jake, me salvó la vida-, respondió Finn, mientras se ponía una espada de acero en la espalda.

-¿Y la anterior espada, la de rubí, dónde está?-, preguntó el perro, percatándose del cambio.

-Se rompió-, dijo Finn- No resistió en mi último combate.

Después de empacar todo lo necesario, se dispusieron a partir. Pero antes, el muchacho se dirigió donde la princesa de Fuego, para despedirse. La aventura a la que iba, sería la más peligrosa de todas, y no quería irse sin por lo menos escuchar su voz.

-Aahh, princesa, yo solo quiero decir que lamento mucho no haber podido salvar tu reino. Pero te aseguro, que lo voy a vengar. Y por último, lamento que te hayas quedado sin casa, aunque… ahora que puedes controlar tu fuego…, tal vez puedas empezar de nuevo-, dijo Finn, mientras ponía sus dos manos en los hombros de la chica.

Pero cuando Finn se disponía a partir, la princesa lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo, y mostrándole una cara compresiva y seria a la vez, dijo:

-Finn, no tienes por qué disculparte. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, y no podría exigirte más. Y respecto a tu aventura… iré contigo-

A Finn, que al principio mostró una cara de incredulidad con la respuesta de la princesa, luego puso una cara seria, diciendo:

-No, no puedes ir. No puedo arriesgarte; no puedo dejar que muera alguien más, por favor entiéndeme-, dijo Finn, tratando de hacerle entender.

-Finn… hay algo que tengo que decirte-, las palabras de la princesa comenzaban a intrigarle al muchacho, que ya lo estaba preocupando más- Yo… yo fui la que lo liberó…yo… desperté a Apocalipsis-

Con esas palabras, Finn quedó estupefacto. No daba crédito a lo que decía. Ella… ¿ella había sido la causante de la muerte de su propia gente? ¿Ella era la causante del despertar del mismísimo mal? Eso era imposible, pero… ¿sería verdad?

Sin embargo, no podía culparla. Ella no sabía nada de lo que pasaría, hasta ahora, por eso no podía embarrarla de la culpa.

-Princesa… no fue tu culpa. Tú no sabías nada de lo que pasaría, por eso no puedo hacerte responsable. Además, esa cosa debió estar muerta hace mucho tiempo, porque ahora… estoy poniendo mi vida en juego para salvarlos a todos-, respondió Finn, calmando a la princesa.

-Es por eso que debo ir. Yo la desperté… y yo la acabaré-, dijo la elemental, formando una flama muy violenta en su mano.

Finn, viendo su actitud, sabía que la princesa no se rendiría a pesar de decirle que ''no'', además, le gustaba ver esa actitud en ella: su instinto de seguir la ventura. Por eso, accedió.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-Señor, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?-, preguntó la figura misteriosa que caminaba junto a Apocalipsis.

-No tienes idea de lo que voy a hacer, ¿no es cierto?-, dijo Apocalipsis.

-Digo porque, aparte del muchacho, debemos estar asegurar que nadie más interfiera en nuestros planes-

-Como verás Inmortus- que así se llamaba su vasallo- En estos momentos estoy vulnerable y débil. Sin embargo, debo absorber el poder de las gemas de los Guardianes, para poder recuperar mi poder-

-¿Se refiere a los Guardianes de la Muerte?-

-Exacto. No puedo absorber el de los que protegen la Vida, porque podría matarme. Y para poder acabar con mi venganza, primero absorberé la energía de uno en especial. Uno al que siempre será mi verdadero rival-

-¿Se refiere… al vampiro?-

-Tengo cuentas pendientes con Hudson Abbader, y él será el primero en probar el sabor de mi venganza-, dijo Apocalipsis, mientras creaba en sus manos una esfera morada.

-¿Pero cómo va a intimidarlo? Sabe que él posee el más poderoso ejército que todo el universo pueda tener. Es el amo de la Nocheósfera-

-Lo intimidaré,… arrebatándole lo que más ama-

-¿Su hija?-

-Respuesta correcta, mi joven aprendiz-, dijo el Amo del Mal, mientras hacía un portal hacia la casa de Marceline.

*****Mientras, en el Dulce Reino*****

-¿Ya está todo listo?-, preguntó Finn, mientras subía en el lomo de su compañero.

-¡Esperen!-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, que los detuvo antes de comenzar- ¿Por qué simplemente no me piden hacer un portal al Multiverso?-

-Princesa, el tiempo apremia. No podemos quedarnos a esperar más. Además, los Guardia Bananas me dijeron que tu laboratorio está destruido-, respondió el chico, mientras se ponía un casco.

-No te preocupes, ya lo arreglaran, ¿no es cierto chicos?-, dijo la princesa de dulce a los guardias que retiraban los escombros de su laboratorio.

-Viéndolo bien, no lo creo su Alteza. Esto tomará más tiempo-, dijo un guardia, al que casi se le viene un escombro abajo.

-Bueno, tienes razón. De todos modos, no puedo dejar que vayan solos. Necesitan de mi tecnología para poder sobrevivir-, dijo la princesa.

-La verdad, no creo…- en ese momento el chico fue interrumpido por Mentita, que acercándolo a él, dijo:

-Mejor deja que venga. Ella no dejará de insistir, además, tiene razón. Podría ayudarnos a elaborar un buen plan para detener a Apocalipsis. Además, conozco a la princesa mejor que nadie, y es por eso que sería una buena idea-

A Finn no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

-Magia y Ciencia unidas, ¿quién diría que esto pasaría?...jejeje-, dijo Jake, mientras alargaba más su cuerpo para que pudieran pasar todos.

Ya para el atardecer, nuestro grupo de héroes, liderado por Mentita, se encaminó a un lugar remoto, donde, según el pequeño caramelo, estaría el medio para ir donde los Guardianes.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

Marceline se encontraba en su casa, tratando de afinar las cuerdas de su bajo-hacha.

-Muy bien, este es mi tercer intento de hacer una canción buena para Finn. Le dije que le iba a regalar un disco por su llegada y hasta ahora, ¡nada ha funcionado!-, se le notaba la cara de frustración en la vampiro, que casi llega a lanzar su cuaderno de composiciones.

Intentando calmarse por unos minutos y superar el mal rato, se dirigió al baño, donde fue a lavarse la cara.

Sin embargo, una presencia oscura se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la casa, que, sacando de su túnica una mano esquelética, derribó la puerta de un golpe.

-¡¿Quién diablos se atreve a entrar en mi casa?!-, gritó la chica vampiro, que al salir del baño, quedó petrificada. Cabe resaltar que a pesar de ser la Reina de los vampiros, la presencia de la extraña figura le dio temor.

-No es necesario que se altere, Alteza, solo vengo a cumplir un encargo-, dijo con una voz de ultratumba, la figura oscura.

-No…no, no puede ser… eres… ¡¿TÚ?!-, la chica sabía perfectamente quien era, pero no estaba segura de lo que si veía era real o solo producto de su imaginación- ¡¿Qué… quieres de mí?!

-Hudson Abbader estará muy contento por esto-, dijo sarcásticamente la figura- ¡DUERME, BESTIA PROFANA!

Inmediatamente salió de sus manos un humo verde, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la vampiro de atacarlo con su bajo-hacha. Ella solo atinó a decir un ''¡NO!'', para luego caer desmayada por el humo asfixiante, que al parecer, era de ajo.

-Trabajo 1, cumplido-, dijo la figura oscura, mientras tapaba el cuerpo de la vampiro con una manta- Apocalipsis, su venganza será saciada-

Y terminando de decirlo, formó un portal morado con un chasquido de sus dedos, que entrando en él, se pudo escuchar la risa escalofriante de Apocalipsis.

**Les dije que la historia comienza a tener un lado oscuro. Si quieren que haga un ''preview'' de esta historia, déjenlo en los comentarios. Que tengan un buen día.**


	15. El Plan de Apocalipsis

**Solo para aclarar esto, la razón por la cual no publico seguido los capítulos es porque quiero hacerlo más extenso, y también por el tiempo en que empleo hacerlo. No me dan mucho tiempo en la computadora, por eso demoro. No quiero que piensen que no quiera publicarlos, sino que el tiempo me juega en contra. Les quiero pedir que no dejen de leer el fic, ya que veo que últimamente ya no hay más reviews. Escriban, y no me desanimen. Su opinión es vital para seguir haciendo esto :). Sin más preámbulos, aquí está el capítulo…**

**(Capítulo 14: El Plan de Apocalipsis)**

El grupo se había detenido un rato para descansar. Ya hacía mucho que habían salido del Dulce Reino, y como la Dulce Princesa quería recolectar unas muestras del ambiente, tuvieron que hacer una pausa.

Finn se fue con Jake a una parte para entrenar. Mentita fue a una roca a sentarse a meditar, mientras que formaba extrañas figura alrededor suyo. Tenían que prepararse para la lucha contra Apocalipsis, por lo que no había que perder el tiempo.

Por su parte, la Princesa Flama se dirigió a unos prados que estaban cerca del lugar. Sabiendo que ahora podía controlar su fuego, se recostó en la hierba, observando el paisaje.

La Tierra de Ooo se veía en su máximo esplendor. Había un sol cálido que se levantaba en el cielo, además de un viento fresco que hacía mover la hierba y el cabello flameante de la princesa. Para ella, sentir eso le causaba una gran paz.

Luego de unos minutos, se levantó, pero solo de la cintura para arriba. Posó sus delicadas manos sobre el pasto, admirando la suave brisa que le causaba el tacto con la verde hierba. Queriendo recuperar el tiempo que perdió gobernando, se incorporó, y se echó a correr por las praderas, acercándose a un bosque cercano.

Cuando llegó al bosque, se puso a contemplar las hojas de los árboles. El vaivén del viento con las hojas, además de que los rayos del sol penetraban en el follaje de los árboles, hacía un espectáculo hermoso a la vista, en especial a la princesa, que le causaba mucha alegría.

Deseosa de seguir descubriendo más, se dirigió a un río que había cerca del bosque. A pesar de que el agua, un líquido extremadamente peligroso para los elementales de fuego, le causase daño, le gustaba ver el movimiento del caudal, mientras veía, graciosamente, a los peces nadar.

Cogiendo en sus manos una flor, la princesa la tocó, y después, la olió. Le gustó sentir el aroma de esta planta, que casi se olvida de la situación en que estaban, de los problemas que tenían. De algún modo, la naturaleza le había hecho encontrar el descanso que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba.

Mas la princesa, queriendo no perder el momento, trató de volar, para poder admirar aún más el paisaje. Sin embargo, a los pocos metros que consiguió elevarse, se precipitó al suelo, bordeándola un aura verde.

-¡AUCH!-, se quejó la princesa, sobándose la espalda.

Inmediatamente acudió Finn en su ayuda. Ayudándole a incorporarse, le dijo:

-Flama, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí Finn, solo fue un golpe-, dijo la elemental.

-¿Segura? Porque no es normal que te caigas así por la nada. ¿En serio no tienes algo?-

-Bueno… creo que sí. Sentí una extraña sensación… como si tuviese algo en mi interior que fuese muy pesado-

-Mmm… debe ser el hechizo de Apocalipsis… no creo que haya sido otra cosa. ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas a descansar? -

-Sí, creo que sí-, terminó de decir la elemental, sentándose en la ribera del río.

El muchacho se sentó junto a ella, y hubo unos largos dos minutos, hasta que Finn atinó a decir:

-¿Qué era lo que hacías aquí?-

-Yo… quería aprender más sobre tu mundo ahora que puedo controlar mis poderes. No sabes lo maravilloso que es-, dijo la elemental.

-Debes haber estado mucho tiempo fuera de contacto con la Tierra de Ooo, ¿no es así?-, dijo el chico.

-Pero…- en esos momentos, el rostro de la princesa se volvió, de una cara alegre y feliz, a una triste y culpable-… yo no quiero que esto desaparezca por mi culpa-

Finn, algo intrigado por la respuesta de la princesa, preguntó:

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú sabes que yo liberé a Apocalipsis… y se le nota que pretende acabar con todos los que viven en Ooo. ¿Es que acaso… seré malvada? ¿Mi maldad habrá hecho que yo libere al ser más maligno de todos los tiempos?-, cuando terminó de decirlo, comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas unas cuantas lágrimas de lava.

El muchacho se paró del suelo, tomó a la princesa de los hombros, y acercando su rostro con el de ella, la miró fijamente, y dijo:

-Escúchame bien. TÚ no eres malvada. Tú no sabrías lo que pasaría al encender el altar, ni mucho menos las consecuencias. Además, a ti te hicieron creer eso, y porque tú no sabías lo que eras, lo aceptaste. Pero no es así. Has demostrado todo lo contrario cuando gobernabas antes, eras gentil y solidaria; y eso es suficiente prueba. Yo veo algo más en ti, y espero que algún día te enorgullezcas de ello. Porque tú eres especial… eres única- las palabras de Finn alegraban a la elemental, que, además, aumentaron el fulgor de las llamas de la princesa.

Pero cuando el chico mencionó la palabra ''única'', un rubor subió en ambos adolescentes. Sus corazones luchaban por revivir esos buenos tiempos; ellos seguían mirándose fijamente, como perdidos entre ellos. Sin embargo, el momento se perdió cuando la Dulce Princesa, llamando a todos, dijo que ya había conseguido sus muestras, y que era momento de partir.

Los adolescentes regresaron al lomo de Jake, que, viendo la expresión de tristeza en su hermano, sospechó de lo que se trataba, pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento. Lo mismo pensó Pan de Canela, que, temiendo a que el chico volviese a traicionarla, se puso en medio de ellos, como para mantenerlo alejado, lo que molestó a Finn. Y así, silenciosamente, siguieron el camino por las bellas praderas de Ooo.

*****Mientras tanto, en la Nocheósfera…*****

-Suficientes castigos por hoy, demonios, hasta mañana-, dijo una figura monstruosa, encima de una nube gris.

El monstruo llegó hasta un castillo, y, bajándose de la nube, se sacó un collar del cuello, transformándolo en un demonio de color gris adulto, de gran tamaño. Usaba un esmoquin negro, como una persona de alto cargo.

-Bueno, suficiente trabajo por hoy. Voy a hacerme un sándwich-, dijo Hunson Abbader, mientras se dirigía a su nevera.

Mientras terminaba de prepararlo, Hunson oyó unos ruidos que provenían de al lado. Intrigado por lo que podría ser, echó a dar un vistazo.

-Ah, seguro que es mi querida Marceline-, dijo, pero al ver lo que causó los ruidos, su cara quedó perpleja- ¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿Qué haces con mi hija?!

Efectivamente, Apocalipsis, en frente del demonio, tenían en sus brazos a la vampiresa, que seguía desmayada.

-Mi querido Hunson Abbader, después de tanto tiempo… no puedo creer que no te hayas olvidado de mí-, dijo, con un tono tétrico.

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible…?! Tú, ¡TÚ estabas encerrado!-

-Estaba, como dices, mi querido amigo-, dijo, señalándolo- Y sí, como verás… tengo en mis manos a tu querida hija…-

-¡SUÉLTALA INMEDIATAMENTE!-, en ese momento, Abbader se transformó en su forma de monstruo demoniaco, y lanzó un ataque letal contra Apocalipsis.

-Eso no funcionará, mi querido amigo-, Apocalipsis, formando en sus manos un aura roja, la lanzó al cuello del demonio, que hizo que el Amuleto que llevaba se desprendiera, volviendo, estrepitosamente, a su forma original.

-¡MALDITO! ¡SABÍA QUE NO ERA SEGURO MANTENERTE ENCERRADO!-, exclamó Abbader, aquejado por la caída que le provocó desprenderse de su poder. Trató de recuperar su amuleto, pero, por azares del destino, cayó justamente a los pies de Apocalipsis.

-Así que fue esta cosa la que me hizo perder aquella vez-, dijo, sujetando entre sus manos el Amuleto, para luego ocultarlo bajo sus túnicas- Lástima que ahora está en mi poder-

-¡NO!-, gritó Hunson, que corrió a donde estaba Apocalipsis para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por el mencionado, que lo dejó inmovilizado en el suelo- ¡Dime qué quieres de mí!

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, ABBADER, PAGARÁS POR LO QUE ME HICISTE!-, exclamó Apocalipsis, mientras dejaba suspendida en el aire a Apocalipsis, que ya comenzaba a despertar- ¡Tú fuiste el que dio la idea de mi encierro eterno! ¡Y gracias a ti, mi guerra contra los Guardianes hizo que fracasara! Pero ahora sabrás lo que se siente ser encerrado vivo, pero primero, tomaré el poder de tu Gema, y así comenzará la VENGANZA-

-¡Por favor, no le hagas daño a mi hija!-

-¿Papá…donde…? ¡¿PAPÁ?! ¡Ayúdame aaarrrrgggghhhh!-, gritó Marceline, que habiendo ya despertado, recibió una descarga de energía verde de la mano de Apocalipsis, que amenazaba con desintegrarla.

-¡Dame la Gema, o te juro que tu hija sufrirá todas las consecuencias!-, exclamó Apocalipsis, mientras le seguía haciendo daño a la vampiresa.

-¡Ya basta, por favor para!-, dijo Hunson, sollozando de ver a su hija siendo lastimada por su peor enemigo- ¡Bien, te daré mi Gema, pero déjala ir!-

-¡No papá, no lo hagas!-, dijo Marceline, sin embargo, el demonio, metiendo su mano por su inmensa boca, sacó una gema de color negro, que quedó flotando en el aire.

Apocalipsis, viendo a su enemigo a su merced, tomó la Gema, y la introdujo en sus negras túnicas, que al instante, regeneró su piel esquelética y la cambió por uno más rojo, como la piel de un demonio de la Nocheósfera.

-La Gema de los Mil Demonios, ¡YA ES MÍA, JAJAJAJA!-, se rio, de forma diabólica, Apocalipsis.

-¡Ahora devuélveme a mi hija!-, suplicó Hudson, que dejó de levitar a caerse al suelo.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que haré unas cosas más con ella…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-, gritó Marceline.

-¡NO, TENÍAMOS UN TRATO!-, respondió, con ira, Abbader.

-La venganza… siempre es dulce-, y diciendo esto, formó en el aire un portal hacia su mundo, donde, agarrando por el cuello al demonio, lo lanzó hacia el portal, que, ya Hunson dentro, lo cerró.

-¡PAPÁAAA….!-, fue lo último que escuchó que escuchó Abbader, que, viéndose encerrado en una jaula donde había un montón de esqueletos, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡MARCELINE!-, para luego precipitarse en el suelo infértil, sollozando.

**Por favor, como última cosa que les pido es que no dejen de mandar reviews, ya que pienso que tienen abandonada mi historia. Otra cosa, para que se hagan una idea, cada capítulo lo estaré publicando cada 3 días, pero aun así, no prometo nada, es solo algo aproximado. ¡Dejen reviews, por favor! Que tengan un buen día :) **


	16. Un Viejo Amigo

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Veo que nuevamente están llegando los reviews, y ahora, voy a contestarlos. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, veo que no lo han olvidado.**

**Mary11****: Sí lo sé, ella (la DP) arruinó el momento. Pero no te preocupes, que voy a intentar darle un tono más romántico a esa parejita.**

**Guest****: Sí, tienes consejos muy buenos, creo que voy a utilizarlos en capítulos finales. Pero aun así, les tengo una sorpresa al final de toda mi fanfic.**

**Chuzz****: Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic amigo. Voy a seguir tu consejo, sino que trataba de que ustedes me entendieran.**

**Sin más preámbulos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo…**

**(Capítulo 15: Un Viejo Amigo)**

-Mentita, ¿cuánto tiempo seguiremos así? Esto ya se está volviendo aburrido, además, quién sabe lo que Apocalipsis esté haciendo ahora-, dijo Finn, mientras ponía una cara de estrés.

Mentita volteó a verlos, y con la mirada fija, dijo:

-Eso no depende de mí. Yo soy el único que sabe el camino correcto. Además, todo lo que haga Apocalipsis no pasará desapercibido, porque yo percibo su esencia-, cuando dijo ''esencia'', puso los dos índices de sus manos en la sien izquierda y derecha- Si hace algo, yo los transportaré a cualquier lugar donde él se encuentre-

-Pero, entonces… ¿por qué no usas ese ''transporte'' para llegar inmediatamente al Multiverso?-, preguntó Jake, algo fastidiado por lo que había dicho Mentita.

-No es tan simple como tú dices-, le respondió- El lugar donde se encuentran los Guardianes tiene mucha energía mágica, lo suficiente como para bloquear la magia de cualquier mago. Incluso yo, a pesar de ser un Guardián, mi nivel sigue siendo de un mago cualquiera. Por eso no puedo tele-transportarlos inmediatamente al lugar, sino que los estoy llevando al lugar donde se encuentran todos los portales de Ooo. Y entre ellos está al Multiverso-

Cuando terminó de hablar, recién ahí todos le comprendieron. Y siguieron caminando, deseando que estén más cerca de los portales.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-¡NO PAPÁ, NO!-, gritaba de dolor Marceline, mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Apocalipsis- ¡Suéltame, miserable!-

-¡SILENCIO!- mandó Apocalipsis, que poniendo su dedo índice en la boca de la vampiresa, haciendo el gesto del silencio, la paralizó, y comenzó a elevarla por los aires- Tú serías una buena carnada para debilitar al chico. De todos modos, eres su mejor amiga-

-¡No…le…hagas…NADA!-, dijo entrecortada Marceline, que debido a la parálisis no podía articular muy bien las palabras.

-Me temo que eso no será posible-, dijo- Pero antes que nada, dominaré la Nocheósfera… ¡Y TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ SE ARRODILLARAN CON LA SOLA MENCIÓN DE MI NOMBRE!-

Y diciendo esto, sacó el Amuleto de la Nocheósfera. Y poniéndoselo en el cuello, lo transformó en un monstruo demoniaco-esqueleto inmenso. Tenía una figura similar al Jake Alterno que se transformó en el Lich, solo que más terrorífico.

*****Mientras tanto, con nuestros héroes…*****

-Aaarhhgg-, dijo Mentita, sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?-, preguntó la Dulce Princesa, intrigada por la reacción de su mayordomo.

-Es que… sentí… una extraña sensación. Como si algo muy malo estuviese a punto de ocurrir-, le dijo.

-¿Es Apocalipsis?-, preguntó Pan de Canela.

-No… no sé. Por alguna extraña razón no puedo percibirlo-, dijo Mentita

-Entonces, ¿qué es?-, dijo la Princesa Flama.

-No lo sé… sigamos, y solo espero que nada… vaya estar pasando desapercibido-, respondió Mentita, que, poniendo su mano en la postura del pensativo, siguió caminando.

*****En la Nocheósfera…*****

-LARGA VIDA A APOCALIPSIS, LARGA VIDA A APOCALIPSIS-, repetían una y otra vez los demonios de la Nocheósfera, que, controladas sus mentes con un hechizo de Apocalipsis, estaban ahora esclavizados.

-¡JAJAJAJA!-, se reía malévolamente Apocalipsis- ¡Y pensar que esto es solo el comienzo de mi Reinado de Terror! ¡Y ahora, TÚ, comenzarás a iniciar todo esto!-, esto último lo dijo señalando a Marceline, se quedaba atónita por lo que estaba viendo.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-Antes de seguir continuando con el viaje, debemos conseguir el artefacto que nos abrirá las puertas de todos los Portales Interdimensionales de Ooo-, dijo Mentita, enfatizando las últimas palabras.

-¿Y dónde encontraremos ese ''Artefacto''?-, preguntó Finn.

-En el Reino Helado…-, respondió.

Cuando Mentita mencionó el Reino Helado, a la Dulce Princesa y la Princesa Flama se les formó una cara de disgusto. En especial la princesa de fuego, que no olvidaba el último ''incidente'' que tuvo con el Rey Helado, hace unos 3 años.

-Vaya, vaya; así que veremos a un ''viejo amigo''-, dijo Flama, con un tono sarcástico.

-Sabes, creo que en esta ocasión coincidiré contigo princesa-, opinó la Dulce Princesa.

-Altezas, creo que será mejor que dejen a un lado el rencor y piensen más allá. Si el Rey Helado tiene el artefacto que necesitamos, no podemos darnos el lujo de ignorarlo-, mencionó Pan de Canela, reconociendo la seriedad del asunto.

-Él tiene razón, no nos queda otra-, le dio la razón Finn.

-Bien. Sólo espero que ese vejete no intente nada conmigo. Ya lo soporté unos largos 2 años-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, sacando su pistola de neutrones y recargándolo.

-Y yo, no bajaré mi guardia-, dijo la Princesa Flama, encendiendo una fuerte llama en su puño.

Los chicos, algo nerviosos por lo que vayan a hacer la princesas, continuaron el camino hacia el Reino Helado, tratando de no decir nada para no empeorar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

**Disculpen nuevamente la demora, es que en mi país celebramos a un santo en estos día de octubre, y estuve ocupado organizando y ayudando en lo que es la festividad. Dejen reviews, y que tengan un buen día.**


	17. La Corona del Anciano

**¡HOOOLAAA! Aquí estamos nuevamente con otro capítulo. Les voy diciendo que esta semana se me va a hacer difícil publicar, ya que como la semana deportiva en mi colegio a acabado, están retomando con fuerza. Por eso no se extrañen si no cumplo los 3 días acordados.'**

**Guest: ****Sí, aunque viéndolo bien, voy a intentar darle más gracia a mi historia. Espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**4Meiko4: ****Lo sé, sé que quieres que le ponga más romance, pero como verás, es difícil darle eso a una pareja de exnovios. Va a ser difícil, será como ponerle dulce a algo salado, pero no desesperes, que pronto vendrá lo mejor.**

**(Capítulo 16: La Corona del Anciano)**

El Reino Helado se veía a unos cuantos metros. Como siempre, Finn, Jake y la Dulce Princesa tuvieron que ponerse unas chompas para protegerse del frío. En especial Finn, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía contacto con el frío.

Comenzaron a caminar por la nieve. La Princesa Flama dejaba un rastro de hielo derretido al caminar, que incluso parecía que estaba formando una línea por si encaso se perdían, algo que no sería posible, ya que la Dulce Princesa tenía un gran conocimiento sobre la geografía del reino. Sus secuestros, irónicamente, le habían servido de algo.

-¿Qué tipo de Artefacto es el que buscamos?-, preguntó Finn, mientras con una mano se quitaba la nieve que le caía al rostro.

-La verdad es que yo ni siquiera lo sé-, respondió Mentita.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. No daban crédito a lo que oían. ¿Quería decir, entonces, que estaban yendo al Reino Helado para nada?

-¡¿Y qué hacemos aquí entonces?!-, preguntó, molesta, la princesa de fuego.

-Tranquila- respondió- Tal vez no sepa cuál es el artefacto, pero tengo su esencia, eso es lo que me guía a él. Pero específicamente no sé qué es, solo sé que lo necesitamos.

Y así, con paso firme pero lento, se dirigían cada vez más a la entrada del Reino Helado, a la vez, apartando la nieve que caía, que ya se estaba volviendo molestosa.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

Apocalipsis se encontraba junto con Inmortus en el castillo más alto de la Nocheósfera, en donde antes gobernaba Hudson Abbader. Los dos observaban el mundo demoniaco, viendo como las tropas de este mundo se arrodillaban ante el Maestro de la Extinción.

-Señor, ¿cuándo va a planear la invasión?-, preguntó Inmortus, mientras veía a todos los demonios de la Nocheósfera en la palma de la mano de Apocalipsis.

-Tranquilo, mi querido vasallo-, le respondió- Esto no es nada comparado con lo que voy a hacer. Primero debo restaurar todo mi poder, porque aunque no lo parezca, sigo débil-

-¿Cuál va a ser la siguiente víctima?-, preguntó.

-Otro de mis rivales es la Muerte-, dijo- Su Gema es la más importante como para evitar mi caída. Sin embargo, debo ser precavido. Él mismo podría acabarme en estos momentos, así que tengo que buscar la manera de cómo protegerme-

-¿Se acuerda de Maja la Bruja?-, le dijo.

-Sí… pero no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto…. Ah, cierto. Ella también es una Guardiana, pero es débil. Robarle su Gema será tan sencillo como arrancarle los huesos al humano-, respondió maliciosamente.

-¿No era ella la que tenía la poción de protección contra la Muerte?-

Apocalipsis se sorprendió por la fuerte memoria que tenía su vasallo, y, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su vasallo, dijo:

-Tienes razón. Iré a ver a Maja, y más le vale que me dé esa poción, porque si no, no volverá a ver la luz del sol-

-Muy bien señor- dijo Inmortus- Pero, ¿ya me tocó hacer mi parte del trabajo? ¿De atormentar al humano?-

-Ya llegó la hora, Inmortus. Hazme un favor: ¡HAS QUE EL HUMANO REVIVA SUR PEORES PESADILLAS, y si es necesario, HAS SUFRIR A LO QUE MÁS AMA EN ESTA VIDA! Que sienta todo mi poder, y que no trate de interferir, porque si no, ya verá lo que pasará-, dijo Apocalipsis, alzando la voz, y formando un puño con sus manos.

-Como diga, Maestro-, dijo Inmortus, para luego desaparecer en una niebla negra que él mismo formó.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-¿Crees que el Rey Helado quiera cooperar?-, preguntó Jake, que tenía en frente las puertas del Reino Helado.

-Tendrá que hacerlo, si no lo hace, será su fin-, respondió Finn, mientras estiraba la mano para tocar.

Después de dar unos golpes a la puerta, se oyó una voz gruñona del otro lado, que se aproximaba rápidamente por un pasillo.

-¿Quién se atreve a molestar al…-, dijo el anciano rey, que abriendo la puerta, quedó perplejo- ¡Finn! ¡A los tiempos mi querido amigo!- al terminar su frase, se acercó a abrazarlo, pero el muchacho lo evitó.

-Sí, gracias Rey Helado, pero no es necesario el abrazo-, dijo el chico.

-Bueno, pero… ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita, Dulce Princesa?- al decir esto, le hizo un guiño de ojo a la princesa de chicle.

La princesa, ofendida y molesta por la reacción del viejo, no dudó en sacar su arma, y apuntándole a la cabeza, dijo:

-¡Escúcheme bien, Rey Helado! ¡Será mejor que no intente nada, o le aseguro, que no la pasará bien!-, le respondió, con una mirada de disgusto.

-Está bien, está bien, no haré nada-, respondió- Pero aun así, ¿a qué debo el honor de… ¡Ay, no! ¡No por favor no!- el Rey Helado se había percatado de la presencia de la presencia de la princesa de fuego.

-¿Me recuerdas Rey Helado?-, dijo la Princesa Flama, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oye Finn, algo me dice que aquí pasará algo-, le dijo con voz baja a Finn, para que no oyeran la conversación.

-Sí… solo espero que no se ponga peor-, respondió Finn, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, como signo de preocupación.

**Gracias por leer el fic, dejen reviews, pásenla bien, y que tengan un buen día.**


	18. La Corona del Anciano Parte 2

**¡Hola a todos! El capítulo anterior, ''La Corono del Anciano'', tendrá segunda parte, que es este mismo episodio. Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir leyendo, y como dije la otra vez, voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para poder publicarlos.**

**Chuzz: ****Me alegra que no la hayas olvidado, y sí, lo de los cursos es pesado, pero qué se hace, hay que pensar a futuro.**

**Max****: Como dije hace un tiempo, mi historia tendrá un promedio de 3 días por capítulo, pero aun así, no prometo nada. Es lo más cercano que puedo.**

**Guest:**** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y sí, tienes ideas buenas, pero no desesperes. Cada cosa a su momento.**

**Sin más rodeos, aquí está el capítulo…**

**(Capítulo 17: La Corona del Anciano Parte 2)**

-¡Por favor, ten piedad de mí!-, suplicaba el Rey Helado, mientras que con sus manos intentaba crear una pared de hielo con el fin de que la Princesa Flama no pasara.

La princesa de fuego, al ver la reacción del anciano, solo rio a lo bajo, como aguantándose las ganas de estallar en carcajadas. Finn, con una mano, comenzó a romper el hielo que cubría la puerta, y cuando consiguió dejar al descubierto su rostro, dijo:

-¡Oh vamos viejo! ¡Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que te pongas de cobarde! ¡Será mejor que nos dejes pasar o ya verás lo que pasará!-

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Esa mujer está loca!-, dijo el Rey Helado, tratando nuevamente de formar la pared de hielo, pero Finn lo agarra del brazo.

A la Princesa Flama se le borra la sonrisa que tenía por la gracia que le hacía ver al viejo asustado. No soporta que le digan así. Inmediatamente su cara toma una forma monstruosa, y enciende en sus puños dos flamas que ardían violentamente.

-¡Espera princesa, no te alteres! ¡Solo ignóralo!-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, que intentaba calmar la situación. Sabía que no era conveniente hacer enojar a la princesa, ya que no la pasaría muy bien.

Finn se percató inmediatamente de la reacción de la princesa, y soltando el brazo del anciano, le gritó:

-¡Rey Helado! ¡Ella no está loca! ¿Sí? ¡Cuando ustedes se pelearon, ella no fue la que escribió la carta! ¡Fui yo, y me arrepiento mucho de eso! Es…no… gracias a ello… perdí… algo muy…muy valioso-, esto último lo dijo con un tono de tristeza, que hasta el Rey Helado guardó silencio. A la Princesa Flama, un pequeño rubor se le subió a las mejillas. No podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que estaba pasando Finn, ya que de algún modo, no podía dejar de sentir pena por él. Además, que el humano le haya dicho ''valiosa'' le hizo sentir alagada.

Un silencio profundo se generó en los demás. Solo Mentita pudo romper la situación, diciendo:

-Bueno. Rey Helado, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente sobre algo. Tú ya sabes, ''cosas de magos''. No es para tomarlo a la ligera, así que será mejor que nos dejes pasar-

El Rey Helado, habiendo recobrado un poco la compostura, retiró el hielo que había formado en la puerta, y sin decir nada, los dejó pasar. Todos entraron en silencio, y, tomando cada uno un lugar en el salón de hielo, esperaron a que Mentita dijera algo. No hubo problema en que la princesa elemental entrase al castillo, ya que como podía ahora controlar su fuego, no había riesgo de derretir el hielo.

-¿Qué era de lo que querías hablar Mentita?-, preguntó el Rey Helado.

-Escucha. Esto es de suma importancia, así que será mejor que no vaciles. ¿Recuerdas el Antiguo Mal que fue encerrado para siempre? ¿El que generó el caos en el universo? Pues hay malas noticias: Se ha liberado-

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero… ¡¿Ya les avisaste a todos los magos?! ¡Tenemos que actuar lo antes posible!-, contestó el viejo, que también sabía del tema, y era evidente la magnitud de la noticia.

-¡Espera! No podemos arriesgar a los magos, ya ha caído un reino por Apocalipsis. Si lanzas un ataque en estos momentos, él los vencerá fácilmente. No podemos perder nuestra última oportunidad de detenerlo. Por eso, necesito el Artefacto que me permitirá ir donde los Guardianes-

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero si viniste por el artefacto, pierdes tu tiempo. Yo no lo tengo-, dijo el Rey Helado haciendo un ademán con sus manos, como diciendo ''no sé dónde está''

-Lo estoy viendo en estos momentos, mi querido amigo. Es tu corona-, dijo Mentita, señalando a la cabeza del anciano.

-¿Qué? Es imposible, nadie sabe dónde está el Artefacto. Sólo los Guardianes pueden saber dónde está. Además, no entregaría mi corona. Perdería mis poderes-, respondió.

-Señor, en primer lugar, YO soy un Guardián. Te lo puedo probar-, diciendo esto, retiró un poco el esmoquin que tenía en el pecho, y dejó ver su Gema, que tenía forma de un octaedro regular- Y en segundo, tendrás que entregarla de todos modos. ¿Acaso quieres que todo tu reino desaparezca y mueras sabiendo que pudiste evitarlo? Si quieres eso, disfruta tus últimos momentos de vida, y estate con el remordimiento… por el resto de tu vida…-, esto último lo dijo con un tono de suspenso, que incluso asustó a los que estaban en el salón.

El Rey Helado mostró una mirada de reproche. Luego de pensar unos segundos, y volteando su cara hacia los presentes, dijo:

-¡Ahhrrgg! ¡Odio la psicología inversa! Está bien, les daré mi corona, pero con una condición: déjenme ir con ustedes. Si no, yo mismo derrotaré a Apocalipsis-

El grupo se alteró, ellos solo esperaban a que el anciano les diera la corona y nada más. Pero ahora, si iba con ellos, ¿causaría problemas?

Mentita volteó su cara con la de sus compañeros, y poniendo un gesto en su cara como diciendo ''no nos queda otra'', dijo:

-Está bien, puedes venir con nosotros. Pero no responderé si intentas hacer algo con las señoritas. Más te vale…-, lo dijo con una mirada seria al Rey.

-¡Genial! Entonces, ¿qué esperan niños? ¡Vámonos! Jajaja ¡Esta será la mayor aventura de mi vida!-, dijo el Rey Helado, saltando de felicidad.

-_''Vaya. Este hombre sí que está loco''_-, pensaron todos los presentes, mientras veían, alejarse por unos pasillos, al Rey Helado.

**El Rey sí que está loco, ¿no? Me pareció ingenioso lo de la psicología inversa, el rey helado es algo débil. Pero bueno, gracias por su apoyo y por no abandonar el fic. Espero los reviews, y perdón por la pequeña demora.**


	19. Preview

**¡HOOOOLAAAAAAA! Estoy muy emocionado. Tengo muchas ideas por la cabeza, que les aseguro que mi historia será la más épica de la historia. Sin embargo, como es un poco extensa, aquí les dejo una preview de lo que estará por venir.**

**Hugo****: No quiero causar spoilers, pero te voy diciendo que una de tus ideas las utilizaré en los últimos capítulos del fic. ¡Felicidades, me convenciste! Pero eso sí, eso de que si Finn muere todavía lo tengo que pensar.**

**Guest****: Tienes mucha razón, eso es lo que trato de hacer. Quizá en los primeros capítulos lo hice algo atropellado, pero ahora, irá más despacio.**

**Chuzz:**** ¡Gracias!**

**(Preview)**

Todo era tenebroso. La visión de un mundo hecho añicos, estaba casi oscuro en su totalidad, pero la poca luz que había permitía ver la macabra escena en la que se encontraba nuestro héroe. De lo que era el pacífico y tranquilo que era la Tierra de Ooo, ahora solo quedaban cadáveres regados por el suelo, los árboles semiderrumbados y sin hojas, incendios por todas partes, y de lo que antes era pasto, solo quedaba tierra ennegrecida. Muchas voces retumbaban en la mente de Finn, que decían ''_Eres un fracaso'', ''No pudiste hacer nada'', ''El Mal saboreó una buena venganza''_, que hacían que nuestro héroe tuviera unas fuertes ganas de gritar, gritar con toda su alma… y llorar.

**-ADVENTURE TIME- **

-¡MARCELINE!-, gritó Finn, al contemplar el deplorable estado de la vampiresa.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!-, gritó la Dulce Princesa, que corrió hasta donde estaba su cuerpo.

-¡Tenemos que socorrerla, inmediatamente!-, dijo Mentita, que como la DP, corrió hasta donde estaba ella, seguido de los demás presentes.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-¡Mala puntería Alteza!-, dijo Apocalipsis, que hecho humo, y todo el ataque de la Princesa Flama se dirigía rápidamente a Finn, que al llegar, lo empujó de tal manera, que su cuerpo salió volando directamente a uno de los portales.

-¡Noo aahhggg!-, gritó Finn, que por la fuerza del impacto, entró directo al portal que desprendía un aura verde.

-¡FINN!-, gritó la princesa de fuego, que inmediatamente corrió hacia el portal.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!-, dijo Apocalipsis, que formando una esfera de fuego, lo lanzó al marco del portal, destruyéndolo.

-¡NOO!-, gritaron todos; con más fuerza la Princesa Flama, que por poco choca con la pared que se formó al no haber más portal, debido a la inercia de su cuerpo.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

''_¿Uhh? ¿Dónde estoy?'',_ se preguntó Finn, que, comenzando a abrir los ojos, vio borroso a dos siluetas, una color celeste y la otra, más pequeña que la mencionada, color crema con blanco.

El ambiente era muy parecido a la Tierra de Ooo, pero dudaba de que estuviese en el mismo lugar.

''_¡Un humano!''_, fue lo último que escuchó, porque el dolor de cabeza lo obligó a quedarse nuevamente dormido.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-Es el fin, el fin del camino que iniciamos-, dijo Finn, mientras miraba con tristeza y culpa el horror que había causado Apocalipsis. Todo estaba destruido, y los oscuros aniquilaban cada vez más a los ejércitos de todos los reinos.

-Nada dura para siempre-, dijo Fionna, que tomaba del hombro al muchacho, que seguía cabizbajo- No debes perder la fe-

-Nosotros podemos hermano-, dijo Jake, incorporándose y dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Finn.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-¡Jamás podrán derrotarme!-, dijo Apocalipsis, mientras disparaba esferas de fuego morado contra nuestros héroes.

-Eso es lo que crees-, dijo Finn, que a duras penas esquivaba los ataques de su contrincante- ¡Jake, ahora!-

Dicho esto, Jake lanzó todas las Gemas de la Vida hacia su hermano, que, incrustándose en el cinturón que éste llevaba, le transfirió una fuerza tan poderosa, que iluminó todo el lugar, dejándolos ciegos por unos momentos.

La luz se esfumó al instante. Cuando Finn se dejó ver, todos quedaron atónitos. El muchacho se había transformado en un ser cósmico. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una tonalidad dorado brillante; todavía era visible el cinturón que tenía con las Gemas, y su espada emitía una luz resplandeciente.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-Ustedes solo son escoria en este mundo. Nadie puede derrotarme…-, dijo Apocalipsis, mientras caminaba alrededor de los cuerpos de nuestros héroes.

Era una vista aterradora. El cuerpo de Jake muy malherido, el rubí roto de la Princesa Flama, el cuerpo de Marceline junto con su bajo-hacha hecho pedazos, el cuerpo inconsciente de la Dulce Princesa, la corona resquebrajada del Rey Helado, y el cuerpo herido de Finn, sosteniendo la Nothung.

**Que les parece. ¿Interesante no? Pues sigan leyendo, y acompáñenme en esta historia, para decidir el destino de Ooo. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, y que tengan un buen día.**


	20. Pesadillas Oscuras

**¡HOOLAAAA! Perdón la demora, pero esta semana mis profesores me han dado con todo lo que han podido: muchas tareas y exposiciones. Pero nuevamente retomaré la historia, es que como sabrán, el último bimestre de escuela implica más esfuerzo. **

**Después de una semana… aquí está el capítulo:**

**(Capítulo 18: Pesadillas Oscuras)**

La Tierra de Ooo estaba siendo atrapada por la inmensa oscuridad de la noche. Nuestros héroes ya habían caminado mucho, y el sueño y el cansancio los obligaba a hacer una parada para descansar. Como estaban ya cerca del Soctarmun, que era el lugar de los Portales, decidieron acampar.

-Y entonces mis pingüinos se rebelaron contra mí…-, contaba el Rey Helado, mientras se sentaba en un claro del bosque.

-Oh vamos Rey Helado, es obvio que nadie lo está escuchando…-, dijo Jake, algo fastidiado por la aburrida historia del anciano.

-Ahm, solo trataba de hacerlo entretenido-, dijo, entristeciéndose.

-No creo que sea un buen momento para hacer bromas Rey Helado, no con la situación que estamos pasando-, dijo Mentita.

-No lo reprendas, tuvo buena intención. Además, a mí sí me estaba pareciendo interesante-, dijo Finn, tratando de defenderlo.

-Gracias Finn, entonces, como decía, yo…-, no pudo terminar de decir, cuando fue interrumpido por Mentita:

-Espere Alteza. Estoy presintiendo una extraña presencia… como si estuviera vigilándonos-

-¿Tomamos acciones evasivas?-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, mientras sacaba su arma.

-No-, respondió inmediatamente- Yo… ah… estamos cerca del Soctarmun, me aseguraré que no los ataque-, al decir esto comenzó a cambiarle un poco la voz.

-¿Señor Mentita, se encuentra bien?-, preguntó Pan de Canela, mientras empezaba a encender una fogata.

-Sí, no se preocupen, debe ser el frío que me causó ir al Reino Helado-, respondió con voz nerviosa- Ya hay que irnos a dormir-

Unos minutos después, todos ya habían sacado sus bolsas de dormir. La Dulce Princesa se durmió, irónicamente, en una de color rosa. Jake solo había traído su cojín y una manta, por lo que no se hizo mucho problema. Finn se quitó la armadura para dormir mejor, y después de un rato, todos ya estaban dormidos; excepto Mentita.

-Muy bien… es momento de cumplir con mi parte…-, dijo tenebrosamente el mayordomo de azúcar, que empezaba a deslumbrar una tonalidad roja en sus ojos, y dibujando una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

**-ADVENTURE TIME- **

Todo era tenebroso. La visión de un mundo hecho añicos, estaba casi oscuro en su totalidad, pero la poca luz que había permitía ver la macabra escena en la que se encontraba nuestro héroe. De lo que era el pacífico y tranquilo que era la Tierra de Ooo, ahora solo quedaban cadáveres regados por el suelo, los árboles semiderrumbados y sin hojas, incendios por todas partes, y de lo que antes era pasto, solo quedaba tierra ennegrecida. Muchas voces retumbaban en la mente de Finn, que decían ''_Eres un fracaso'', ''No pudiste hacer nada'', ''El Mal saboreó una buena venganza''_, que hacían que nuestro héroe tuviera unas fuertes ganas de gritar, gritar con toda su alma… y llorar.

-¡NOOO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-, gritó con furia, y comenzando a llorar amargamente.

En un momento inesperado, de la tierra estéril surgió un altar oscuro, que, sufriendo una metamorfosis, se convirtió en el causante de la destrucción.

-Eso es lo que eres… una escoria y un fracaso… No pudiste derrotarme, y nadie lo hará…-, dijo Apocalipsis, poniéndose frente al humano.

-Eres un maldito…-, dijo Finn, en voz baja y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Sin embargo, puedo dejarte vivir. Puedes evitar que todo esto ocurra… solo únete a mí… y te prometo… que no los lastimaré…-, dijo el espectro, señalando los cuerpos de sus amigos, que estaban a unos cuantos metros del lugar.

Finn pensó unos momentos. No quería aceptar la propuesta del monstruo, ni en sus sueños lo haría. Pero, ¿esto sería un sueño? Se sentía tan real… Y no quería que sus amigos sufriesen más… en especial ella. Ella era todo para él.

Mas sin embargo, no. Él no iba a dejarse seducir… aunque el costo fuera alto…

-Lo único que quiero… ¡ES QUE MUERAS!-, diciendo esto, desenvainó rápidamente su espada, y con todas sus fuerzas, descargó toda su ira en el monstruo que tanto daño le había hecho.

-¡Ahhhh!-, gritó de dolor una voz, pero lo más extraño, es que sonaba… muy fina…

-Te di una elección… y la desechaste…ahora… ella padece las consecuencias-, dijo Apocalipsis, mientras sostenía, en sus manos cadavéricas, el cuerpo de la Princesa Flama.

-¡NOOO! ¡TÚ NO! ¡PRINCESA!-, gritó con todas sus fuerzas el humano, que, sosteniendo el cuerpo desfallecido de la princesa, que comenzaba a perder su luz, comenzó a llorar y a abrazarla, acercándola a su pecho.

-¡MUERE, FINN EL HUMANO!-, alzó la voz Apocalipsis, que comenzaba a descargar su puño envuelto en llamas moradas contra nuestro héroe.

-¡Perdóname princesa!-, fue lo último que dijo, cuando comenzó a ser envuelto por las llamas de Apocalipsis.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-¡Noo!-, gritó Finn, despertando estrepitosamente de su bolsa de dormir.

-¡Finn!-, dijo la princesa de fuego, que comenzaba a acercarse rápidamente al muchacho- ¿Estás bien?-

-¡Princesa! ¡Estás viva!-, dijo Finn, que inmediatamente, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la princesa, que casi la tumba al suelo, y secándose las lágrimas.

-Finn…-, la princesa se ruborizó mucho. No esperaba esa reacción. Pero notó que el muchacho respiraba rápidamente, y su corazón latía fuertemente- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Yo… tuve una pesadilla-, respondió más calmadamente- Todo… estaba destruido… ustedes… estaban desmayados… y yo…yo…tú… estabas muerta. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que sigas corriendo riesgo. Déjamelo a mí, yo soy el único que puede detenerlo-

La princesa se separó de él. Estaba incrédula y asustada por la revelación de Finn, que se quedó cayada unos segundos. Pero luego de unos segundos, le dijo:

-Tú no puedes solo Finn. Nadie puede solo. Yo tengo que detenerlo, yo debería ser la debiera emprender sola esto, pero no es así. Nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de detenerlo, cueste lo que cueste. Además, ¿no te había dicho que puedo defenderme sola?-, esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa, formando, en la palma de su mano, una flama muy brillante.

Finn la miró por unos instantes. Tal vez sí debía tener razón, pero aun así no estaba seguro de lo que la estuviera exponiendo. No quería perderla, no de esta manera, ni de ninguna forma.

-Solo quiero decirte princesa, que yo siempre te protegeré, cueste lo que cueste. No dejaré que mueras, nunca-

La princesa solo lo miró seriamente, y unos segundos después, lo abrazó nuevamente, sintiendo, extrañamente, la sensación que sentía al verlo.

**Sólo espero que esto compense los días que no publiqué. Sin más, esperen el próximo capítulo. Que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	21. El Soctarmun

**¡No se vayan! Por favor no crean que he abandonado esta historia, sean pacientes; además, si dejan de verlo, se perderán toda la trama que les tengo preparada. De todas maneras, agradezco a los que esperan los capítulos, muchas gracias a ustedes.**

**(Capítulo 19: El Soctarmun)**

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente?-, preguntó la Dulce Princesa, viendo ya la canasta de mimbre llena de peces.

-No-, dijo Jake- Algo me decía que tenía que llevar más comida, pero no le hice caso. Así que tendrás que esperar un poco más si no quieres morir de hambre-

El grupo, a excepción de Finn y la Princesa Flama, se encontraba en el río del bosque donde habían dormido la noche pasada. Cuando quisieron desayunar, se dieron con la ingrata sorpresa que ya no había comida. Como el muchacho y la elemental de fuego seguían dormidos, no quisieron despertarlos; y se fueron a pescar.

-A propósito, Mentita, ¿por qué anoche empezaste a actuar raro?-, preguntó Pan de Canela.

-¿Cómo?-, dijo Mentita, muy sorprendido por la respuesta- Yo no actué raro-

-Oh viejo, no juegues-, replicó el Rey Helado, que también se encontraba allí- Comenzaste a hablar raro, y durante la noche, observé que algo salía de ti, como una sombra negra-roja-

-Acaso… esa sombra… ¿estaba envuelto en túnicas moradas y tenía ojos rojos?-, preguntó seriamente el mayordomo.

El Rey Helado puso una cara de sorprendido, y, con una sonrisa, dijo:

-¿Acaso eres vidente? ¡Tu descripción de la criatura es exactamente a como yo la vi!-

Mentita, al oír eso, se levantó estrepitosamente de su sitio. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y elevándose del suelo, exclamó:

-¡Diablos Rey Helado! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!-

-¡Oye tranquilo amigo!-, respondió airosamente el viejo- No te quise avisar porque pensaba que era otro ser del plano astral. Tú sabes… mis ojos de hechicero…-, hizo un ademán con sus manos señalando sus ojos, pero fue interrumpido por Mentita:

-¡No tengo tiempo de explicar, vámonos!-, y diciendo esto, salió corriendo en dirección al campamento.

-¡Espera!-, dijeron todos, comenzando a correr detrás de él. El que se demoró un poco fue Jake, ya que, olvidando su canasta, la agarró estirando su brazo.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-No te dejes intimidar Finn, podemos lograrlo-, dijo la Princesa Flama, siguiendo abrazando a Finn y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-, exclamó una voz gruesa, a la vez que sonaba seria.

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver al autor del reproche, para darse cuenta que era Pan de Canela, quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Amigo, yo…- Finn estaba a punto de dar una excusa para calmar la situación, aunque a la vez le extrañaba la reacción del Pan; pero no pudo terminar de decir, porque Mentita lo interrumpió:

-¡No tenemos tiempo de seguir platicando! Vayamos al Soctarmun, ¡ahora!-, diciendo esto, Mentita les señaló un cerro que estaba cerca del campamento, donde se podía ver claramente la entrada a una gruta.

Comenzaron a correr hacia el cerro. Finn, en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba por qué Pan de Canela había reaccionado de esa manera. Ellos no eran novios, ¿o sí? Recordaba la vez en que intentó sorprender tontamente a la princesa, y escuchó claramente que el Pan de Canela dijo que la amaba. Pero se veían tan distantes… O quizá sí… No. No era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Recordar ese incidente, hacía que se le destrozase el corazón. Tan solo anhelaba una oportunidad, una última oportunidad.

**Continuará… **


	22. Una Oportunidad Perdida

**¡HOOLAAAAA! Como se habrán dado cuenta, los últimos capítulos los he estado subiendo cada 5 días, no los 3 que les prometí. Como esta es mi penúltima semana de estudios, he tenido que estar más pendiente de mis cursos. Ya ustedes saben lo que implica aprobar el último bimestre, así que les voy adelantando que quizá la próxima semana no vaya a subir capítulo. Pero por favor, les quiero pedir que no se vayan, no es que no quiera seguir escribiendo. Soy estudiante de 3ero de secundaria, y lo que vaya de mi esfuerzo ahora, me será muy importante para mi futuro. Espero su comprensión.**

**Poker Knight:**** Gracias. Agradezco mucho que mi historia te haya gustado **

**Hugoyvm****: Estoy tratándole de dar mayor protagonismo, ya que no quiero hacerle parecer oculto.**

**(Capítulo 20: Una Oportunidad Perdida)**

-¿Aquí es?-, preguntó Finn, a las puertas de la entrada de la cueva.

El grupo ya había subido la montaña, donde se encontraba la entrada al Soctarmun. El sol se encontraba en su senil, lo que significaba, para Mentita, una señal de buen camino.

-Sí-, respondió el mayordomo hecho de dulce- Ahora más nos vale hacer esto rápido, o todos caeremos en nuestra propia extinción.

Terminando de decir esto, el grupo comenzó a caminar a través de un pasadizo que había en la entrada de la cueva. Se veía claramente geoglifos extraños dibujados en las paredes; curiosamente apuntaban al final del pasadizo. Cada vez más se sentía un aire pesado en el lugar, y extrañamente, voces retumbaban en sus cabezas, invitándoles a seguir.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-Esto se está saliendo de las manos-, dijo una voz roncosa, que, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, espiaba al grupo de héroes. Desapareció dejando una estela violácea, y apareciendo inmediatamente en el mundo reinante de Apocalipsis. La figura se dirigió rápidamente donde estaba su señor, que se encontraba junto a Hunson Abbader. No supo exactamente qué hacían, pero veía a Apocalipsis riéndose macabramente del demonio.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor!-, gritó el ser oscuro- ¡Señor, tenemos que hacer algo!-

Apocalipsis giró su rostro para ver al que originó el grito. Poniendo con sus manos un gesto serio, le dijo:

-Inmortus, ¿qué es lo que deseas? Estoy en este momento haciéndole un interrogatorio a mi peor enemigo-, diciendo esto señaló a Hunson Abbader, que estaba atado dentro de su prisión.

-¡Señor, esto es de suma urgencia!-, respondió Inmortus- Nuestros enemigos… ya llegaron a la cueva… harán contacto-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-, exclamó Apocalipsis- ¡No, no voy a permitir que eso pase! Al parecer… la invasión… tendrá que ser adelantada…-

Y diciendo esto, formó un portal, y haciendo con su mano derecha un puño, saltó al mismo, maldiciendo entre dientes, y vociferando palabras incomprensibles.

Inmortus se volvió su mirada a una colina que estaba cerca de él. Viendo a una legión de seres oscuros y demoníacos, con ojos morados brillantes, portando armas de guerra, y gritando, se dijo a sí mismo:

-Es hora de preparar a los koujuks para la guerra…-

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-Entonces… vamos Rey Helado, has lo tuyo- dijo Mentita, esperando a que el Rey Helado realice el truco para abrir los portales.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en el Salón de los Portales. Era una habitación circular, con paredes de mármol y pilares de roca. En el centro había un pilar con un diseño especial, donde tenía una protuberancia que permitía poner un objeto en especial, que era la corona. Además, en mayor parte estaba cubierto de telarañas y cadáveres de guerreros, signo de haber pasado mucho tiempo en el olvido.

-Pero, ¿qué se supone que es lo que tengo que hacer?-, reprochó el Rey Helado, que seguía con la corona en sus manos.

-Eso yo no lo sé-, respondió- Solo los portadores de la Corona de Hielo saben qué es lo que deben hacer para activar los portales-

No muy convencido, el anciano se acercó al pilar central, y, tratando de buscar qué hacer con la corona, unos minutos después se dio cuenta que solo tenía que ponerla encima de la protuberancia, y la encajó en su respectivo lugar.

Unos ruidos y luces salieron del pilar central. Las gemas rojas de la corona comenzaron a brillar, y unos segundos después, una energía roja pasó a través del pilar y se interconectó con los portales, encendiéndolos.

-¿Así que estos son los portales eh?-, dijo Jake, observando las auras que formaban los mencionados.

-Es correcto mi querido amigo-, respondió Mentita- Debemos ir al Multiverso, donde encontraremos a los Guardianes de la Vida. Ellos nos dirán qué hacer para detener la amenaza, y nos darán los artefactos que necesitamos para cumplir con la misión-

-Bien pero, ¿cuál de todos los portales es el que dices?-, preguntó Finn.

-Ese amarillo de allí-, Mentita señaló uno que tenía un aura amarillenta, y que desprendía partículas blancas- Vamos, avan…-

-¡No creo que eso sea posible amigo!-, exclamó una voz, a la vez que disparaba a ellos una esfera de materia oscura.

-¡Cuidado!-, gritó Mentita, que por unos pocos segundos, pudo formar un escudo mágico, que los protegió del ataque.

Finn preparó su espada de acero, que había encontrado unos días antes. Jake se escabulló por un lado para tomar a Apocalipsis por sorpresa, y los demás alistaron sus respectivas defensas.

-¡Les llegó su fin!-, Apocalipsis comenzó a atacarlos, a la vez que procuraba encontrar el portal que los llevaba con los Guardianes. El espacio del salón era algo limitado, por lo que muchos de los ataques de ambos contrincantes destruían los demás portales.

-¡No dejaré que destruyas todo!-, gritó Finn, mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Apocalipsis. Muchos de los ataques que lanzaba el muchacho con su espada eran efectivos, pero no parecía causarle el más mínimo daño. Por el contrario, algunos de los ataques de su enemigo caían sobre él, pero no le hacía nada por su armadura encantada.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees muchacho!-al decir esto, Apocalipsis lanzó un ataque tan potente, que empujó a Finn contra una pared y se llevó con él unos trozos de este.

-¡Oye, nadie le hace eso ha mi hermanitooo!-, dijo Jake, envolviendo al monstruo con sus brazos, formando un capullo, y poniéndose a un costado.

-¡Vamos Jake, ya lo tienes!-, dijo la Dulce Princesa- ¡Princesa Flama, acaba con esto de una vez por todas!

La princesa sacó, desde su gema, una energía tan deslumbrante, que Apocalipsis quedó intrigado por el poder de la elemental. La energía llegó hasta los puños de la muchacha, y formando una esfera color roja brillante, la disparó en su totalidad contra la criatura, la criatura que había acabado con su reino, exclamando:

-¡Toma esto, maldita cosa!-

Lo que no se percató la princesa, es que durante todo este tiempo, Finn había ido sigilosamente por un costado, para formar, junto con el ataque de la joven, el golpe definitivo. Se acercó hasta llegar cerca de Apocalipsis, y cuando soltó el ataque, pasó algo que nadie se lo esperaba.

Apocalipsis había hecho un movimiento tan veloz, que incluso se creyó que se había tele-transportado. El monstruo tomó al muchacho sorpresivamente, y lo puso en frente de él, como formando un escudo con su cuerpo.

-¡Mala puntería Alteza!-, dijo Apocalipsis, que hecho humo, y todo el ataque de la Princesa Flama se dirigía rápidamente a Finn, que al llegar, lo empujó de tal manera, que su cuerpo salió volando directamente a uno de los portales.

-¡Noo aahhggg!-, gritó Finn, que por la fuerza del impacto, entró directo al portal que desprendía un aura verde.

-¡FINN!-, gritó la princesa de fuego, que inmediatamente corrió hacia el portal.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!-, dijo Apocalipsis, que formando una esfera de fuego, lo lanzó al marco del portal, destruyéndolo.

-¡NOO!-, gritaron todos; con más fuerza la Princesa Flama, que por poco choca con la pared que se formó al no haber más portal, debido a la inercia de su cuerpo.

-¡Hasta nunca, héroes!-, dijo Apocalipsis sarcásticamente, y envolviendo su cuerpo con un aura violácea, la descargó contra todos, destruyendo la habitación por completo.

**Continuará… **


	23. Mundo Caído

**¡HOOOOLAAAAA!**

**¿Muchos días? Sí, yo también lo creo. Cada vez estoy más cerca de mi semana de exámenes, por lo que es más probable que este sea el único capítulo que suba esta semana. Pero no se preocupen, en diciembre estaré más seguido con esto.**

**Power Knight:**** Todo puede suceder mi amigo…**

**Dark angel1111****: Gracias por tu apoyo. Estas historias son casi inexistentes, pero siempre uno debe tener fe. ¡Saludos!**

**Chuzz: ****Me alegra que lo veas así **

**(Capítulo 21: Mundo Caído)**

Finn sentía como si una fuerza desconocida lo arrastraba cada vez más y más a ese agujero que causaba mucho pavor. Gritos y susurros se oían en los alrededores del túnel al que el muchacho se hundía más y más. Le era imposible moverse, y , curiosamente, se oían una carcajadas a lo lejos, como si se divirtiese de su exilio.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-La invasión, comienza…-, dijo Apocalipsis, formándose un portal violáceo detrás suyo.

-¡ATAQUEN!-, gritó Inmortus, que se encontraba dentro del portal, y apuntando hacia la Tierra de Ooo.

Centenares de koujuks, es decir, los guerreros despiadados de Apocalipsis, comenzaron a salir del portal, y arrastrando todo lo que estaba a su paso. Los trolls destruían árboles y pastizales, guerreros lanzaban cargas oscuras por todos lados, caballos de la noche dejaban un paso de muerte a cada galope que daban, y gnomos se metían debajo de la tierra para dejarla infértil. Nuestros héroes estaban desmayados por la explosión que se produjo en el Soctarmun, y nada podían hacer para evitar la catástrofe que estaba a punto de avecinarse.

-Solo unos pasos más, y el universo estará en la palma de mi mano…-, dijo Apocalipsis, y elevándose al cielo, trajo consigo las nubes más oscuras, que comenzaron a tapar el esplendor del sol de la tierra de Ooo.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-Guak, guak, guak guak-, graznaban los pingüinos del Reino Helado, que de alguna forma, trataban de evitar que Gunter siguiera lanzando botellas de las repisas.

Repentinamente, unas explosiones impactaron contra las paredes del castillo. Los pingüinos comenzaron a correr despavoridos, pero debido a su torpeza, terminaban chocándose entre ellos. Pero Gunter, extrañamente, corrió hacia el sillón del Rey Helado, y hurgando entre unas cajas, sacó el Ojo Demoníaco. Y colgándoselo en el cuello, tomó a su hijo, Gatito, y salió corriendo por unos pasillos, evitando a los koujuks.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-Te dije que no quiero estos sándwiches-, protestó la Princesa Grumosa, botando la canasta con el contenido de éstos al piso.

-Pero hija, estos los hemos hecho con mucho cariño-, contestó el padre de la princesa, el Rey del Espacio Grumoso.

-Pero estos están mal hechos, ¡necesitan más sal!-, ordenó la princesa, incorporándose de su asiento y levantando los brazos.

-Hija, yo…-, la madrea de la princesa, la Reina del E.G no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando fue interrumpida por uno de los guardias.

-¡Altezas, cúbranse, estamos bajo ataque!-, he inmediatamente, el techo de la casa en donde se encontraban se comenzó a desboronar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando!?-, gritó de susto la Princesa Grumosa, que, junto con sus padres, comenzaba a correr despavorida ante el ataque de unos trolls oscuros.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-Se supone que esto va aquí, no allá-, dijo la Princesa Desayuno, que, perdida un poco la paciencia, trataba de reparar una de las murallas de su reino, lo cual se dificultaba por la torpeza de sus obreros.

Mientras seguía dando indicaciones, los habitantes del Reino Desayuno comenzaron a lanzar gritos. Intrigada, le ordenó a uno de los Guardias de Jarabe a que observase qué estaba sucediendo. Pero el guardia, no bien dio unos pasos, fue precipitado a tierra por un enjambre de gnomos, que, desesperadamente, comenzaban a romper el vidrio y a beber su jugo.

Todos los ciudadanos estaban siendo devorados por el ataque repentino de los gnomos. Alertada, la princesa comenzó a correr, y, despistando a los gnomos, se metió por el agujero que trataba de reparar, y fue a buscar a sus hermanas. A pesar del esfuerzo de los Guardias de Jarabe, no conseguían repeler la invasión.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

Todo esto sucedía en todos los reinos de Ooo. Destrozos, muertes, y caos. El sol ya había dejado de brillar, para estar oculto entre las nubes oscuras de Apocalipsis. Mentita comenzó a abrir los ojos, y, observando atónito lo que había pasado, atinó a decir:

-No…-

Apocalipsis escuchó su suspiro, y acercándose a él, le dijo:

-El gran héroe Finn está muerto. Tu mundo está perdido, no podrás hacer nada. De nada te sirvió ir hasta el Soctarmun, porque los Guardianes no se enterarán de esto en mucho tiempo…-

-Siempre… hay esperanza…-, y diciendo esto, el mayordomo de caramelo, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

La Princesa Flama había escuchado la pequeña charla, y al escuchar la palabra ''muerto'', derramó unas finas lágrimas de lava, llorando al héroe perdido.

**Sigan, no se vayan, que la historia tomará un giro completo. Nuevos desafíos, un mundo perdido, ¿será capaz Finn de regresar a salvar su mundo?**


	24. AVISO

**Buenas tardes/noches/días. Lamento no haber podido subir un capítulo en toda esta semana, pero la próxima semana comienzan mis exámenes. Mis padres han querido que me dedique plenamente a estudiar y prepararme, es por eso que he estado ausente.**

**Sé que ustedes esperan ansiosamente más capítulos, pero les voy diciendo que durante la semana que viene no voy a subir nada. Suena duro, pero es mi último bimestre. Solo esperen un poco más, y después me dedicaré plenamente a esto. Yo también he querido continuarlo, pero las responsabilidades me han jugado en contra, además, no he estado muy bien conmigo mismo estos días. Son problemas personales, pero les prometo que no los haré esperar mucho tiempo.**


	25. ¿Aaa?

**¡HOOOOOLAAAAAA!**

**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde mi último capítulo? Creo que han sido demasiados días. Les quiero decir que estoy subiendo este capítulo porque mi primera semana de exámenes acabó, y tuve el tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo, eso no significa que en unos 3 días subiré otro capítulo, sino que lo estaré publicando el próximo fin de semana, no este. Sí, lo sé, sonara duro, pero quiero liberarme de la presión y dar una buena prueba.**

**(Capítulo 22: ¿Aaa?)**

''_¿Uhh? ¿Dónde estoy?_'', se preguntó Finn, que, comenzando a abrir los ojos, vio borroso a dos siluetas, una color celeste y la otra, más pequeña que la mencionada, color crema con blanco.

El ambiente era muy parecido a la Tierra de Ooo, pero dudaba de que estuviese en el mismo lugar.

''_¡Un humano!_'', fue lo último que escuchó, porque el dolor de cabeza lo obligó a quedarse nuevamente dormido.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

-La tierra de Ooo es suya, mi amo-, dijo Inmortus, mientras contemplaba, al costado de su amo, la destrucción que causaban los koujuks.

Los soldados de Apocalipsis habían tomado una gran parte de la Tierra de Ooo. El sol ya no era visible, porque era tapado por las más oscuras nubes jamás vistas, que ya no se distinguía un solo rayo de luz. Las plantas comenzaron a morir, y el cielo se envolvía en la más oscura noche de todas las noches.

Los reinos se consumían en las ruinas. El Dulce Reino, antes un lugar de felicidad y armonía, ahora era un lugar sombrío y tenebroso. La torre principal estaba destruida, y las casas y árboles de caramelo expulsaban humo, producto del incendio que había ocurrido allí.

Al Reino Slime ya no se podía entrar, debido a los escombros que taparon el pantano en el que se entraba. La situación del Espacio Grumoso no era mejor; porque las casas formadas con nubes no eran más que simples ventarrones oscuros que se arremolinaban en el vacío inmenso del reino. Todos los reinos estaban sumidos en los suelos que una vez fueron suyos.

-No lo es del todo, mi vasallo-, contestó Apocalipsis- Este mundo es más grande de lo que imaginé, y el control total tardará un buen tiempo, mi prioridad ahora es encontrar a Maja y robarle su Gema-

-¿Iremos hoy?-, preguntó.

-No, déjame contemplar este glorioso paisaje-, respondió sarcásticamente.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

Finn comenzó a abrir los ojos. Sintió inmediatamente que estaba recostado en algo acolchado, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Le dolía la cabeza, y todavía veía borroso. Cuando su vista se fue aclarando, pudo observar que se encontraba en su casa, pero no, no podía estar en su casa. Era imposible, el mismo había caído en el portal, y no podría haber regresado al mismo lugar.

Se incorporó de la cabeza a la cintura y se sentó. Miraba incrédulo la habitación en la que se encontraba, y estaba a punto de levantarse por completo, cuando escuchó unos pasos que venían de las escaleras. Pero estos no iban solos, sino que estaban acompañados por otros pasos.

Buscó su mochila. Intentó encontrarlo con la mirada, pero no tuvo éxito. Desesperado, tomó una daga que había en una mesa cerca del sillón y se preparó para esperar al intruso.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que había provocado los pasos. Era una joven, de unos 17 años, con su misma ropa que lo caracterizaba, solo que con un estilo más femenino. Usaba un gorro con una forma que se asemejaba a un conejo, y se le notaba que era de pelo rubio por el mechón que se escapaba de su gorra. Su acompañante era una gata, o eso creía. Era de color entre crema y blanco, porque ambos colores se mezclaban. Le recordaba mucho a Jake, a pesar de ser completamente distinto.

Él seguía estupefacto. No daba crédito a lo que veía. La muchacha le sonrió, y acercándose a él, le dijo:

-Hola, soy Fionna la Humana, ¿quién eres tú?-

El muchacho no reaccionó. Por tanta estupefacción se le cayó la daga que estaba sosteniendo, y siguió inmóvil por unos segundos. Ya recuperándose un poco, solo pudo atinar a decir:

-¿Qué… Do…Dónde estoy?-

La chica rubia soltó una risilla. Le provocó gracia la reacción del desconocido, y para intentar hablar con él, porque en el fondo estaba muy emocionada de haber encontrado otro de su ''especie'', dijo:

-Estas en la Tierra de Aaa, pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿quién eres tú?-

_¿Aaa?_ Pensó Finn. Sonaba muy parecido al nombre de su Tierra: Ooo. Pero no comprendía el porqué de la semejanza entre él y ella. ¿O sería acaso un mundo paralelo? Tal vez sí lo era. Para salir del momento incómodo, más calmado, contestó:

-Me llamo Finn, y vengo de Ooo-

-¿Ooo?-, dijo confundida la joven- Creo que te estás confundiendo, no hay ningún lugar en esta tierra que se llame Ooo-

-¿En dónde me encontraron ustedes?-, preguntó.

-Pues verás-, contestó la gata que estaba al lado de Fionna- Nosotras te encontramos tumbado en unos arbustos. Tenías heridas, y como mi hermana estaba muy emocionada por encontrarte, te trajimos aquí, y te curamos-

-Estabas desmayado-, agregó Fionna- Pero dime, si dices que vienes de un tal Ooo, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-Ah, bueno, pues yo…-, en ese momento, comenzaron a aparecer, en la mente del joven, imágenes de muerte, destrucción, y de su pelea con Apocalipsis. Ahí fue cuando recordó todo, y, desesperado, salió corriendo.

-¡Espera!-, gritó Fionna, que comenzó a perseguirlo.

Finn bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, y abriendo la puerta de un golpe, comenzó a correr en círculos, asustado y enojado.

-¡Apocalipsis! ¡Maldito seas! ¡¿Cómo regreso ahora?! ¡Jake! ¡Dulce Princesa! ¡Princesa Flama! ¡¿Dónde están?!-

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa Cake?-, preguntó Fionna a su acompañante, la gata, que así se llamaba.

-No le sé Fionna-, respondió- Pero me temo que de donde sea que haya venido, ha ocurrido algo muy malo-

Las dos se acercaron al muchacho, que después de sus gritos, se encontraba, arrodillado en el verde pasto, cabizbajo, y con los puños en el suelo. Cuando lo tuvieron en frente, Fionna le puso la mano en el hombro, y, comprensivamente, le dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar-

El chico levantó el rostro, y cuando le tuvo frente a frente, dijo:

-No puedes ayudarme en esto. Ya no se puede hacer nada. Mi mundo está condenado-

-Oh vamos-, protestó- Ni siquiera me dices lo que pasa y ya piensas lo peor. Debes ser positivo, y te lo vuelvo a decir, tal vez te pueda ayudar-

El chico pensó. Era imposible que ella lo pudiese ayudar, no parecía ser aventurera o guerrera, mucho menos princesa. Sin embargo, si este era un mundo paralelo, debería de conocer a alguna Dulce Princesa masculina, él sí lo podría ayudar.

-Mi mundo fue atacado por una fuerza muy poderosa, tan poderosa que yo ni siquiera lo pude controlar. Fui con unos amigos míos a detenerlo, pero no pudimos. Ahora él debe de haber controlado todo mi mundo, y yo no tengo como regresar. Estoy perdido…-, dijo Finn.

Fionna escuchó atentamente cada palabra de lo que dijo. Efectivamente ella no podría hacer nada por él; no podría devolverlo a su mundo. Pero, ¿qué tal el Dulce Príncipe? Él conocía todo lo que había que saber. Además, una vez le escuchó hablar sobre los mundos que hay en el Multiverso. Seguro que sabría algo de su mundo.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-, preguntó Cake.

-Sí-, contestó Fionna- Debemos llevarlo con Gumball.

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de la semana. Perdón la demora, dejen reviews, y que tengan un buen día.**


	26. Necesito Volver

**¡BUENOS DÍAS/TARDES/NOCHES AMIGOS!**

**Estoy muy emocionado, ¡por fin acabaron mis exámenes! Si, sé que los he dejado abandonados estas últimas semanas, pero ahora las responsabilidades ya acabaron. Ahora que estoy más libre, podré terminar esta historia, y quiero agradecerles a los que siguieron mi historia hasta ahora.**

**(Capítulo 23: Necesito Volver)**

Fionna había llegado al Dulce Reino de Aaa. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Finn comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, algo que todavía le extrañaba. Sinceramente hubiera querido hacerle más preguntas, pero al ver su desesperación pensó que mejor sería en otro momento.

Ella cruzó los pasillos del castillo, no muy convencida de que lo que le haya dicho el visitante fuera verdad. Llegó al laboratorio del Dulce Príncipe, y empujó la puerta.

-¡Hola Fionna! No esperaba tu visita-, dijo el Dulce Príncipe, sorprendido por su inesperada aparición- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Alguien necesita de nuestra ayuda-, contestó- Es algo muy serio-

-Pero, ¿de quién estás hablando?-, preguntó intrigado- Ya me estás asustando un poco-

-Mejor que él te lo diga-, respondió Fionna. Luego le hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera.

'' _¿A quién se referirá Fionna?''_ Pensó Gumball (Dulce Príncipe). Todo ese ''silencio'' ya lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso, además, ya comenzaba a pensar lo peor. Odiaba sentirse así; él estaba a cargo de uno de los reinos más importantes de Aaa, y que algo de la nada viniese a derrumbar esa paz… sería catastrófico.

Pero todo lo que pensaba se fue tan rápido como llegó. Fionna se acercó a un muchacho que estaba junto a Cake, sentados en una banca mientras esperaban. No lo reconocía por ninguna parte, pero se le hacía algo familiar.

-Finn, éste es Gumball, Príncipe del Dulce Reino. Él es quien te puede ayudar con respecto a tu ''mundo''-, dijo Fionna.

-Mucho gusto-, contestó el joven humano, tendiéndole la mano al príncipe.

-El gusto es mío-, contestó Gumball, estrechando su mano, pero por dentro pensaba: _'' ¿Se llama Finn? Su nombre es muy parecido al de Fionna, incluso se viste casi de la misma manera que ella. No será su… no, es imposible, ella no tiene hermanos, y ni siquiera he oído que tenga novio. Entonces… ¿quién es...?''_

-Entonces… ¿es usted quien puede regresarme a mi mundo?-, preguntó Finn.

-¿Cómo?-, se sobresaltó Gumball- Haber… ¿por qué mejor me dices todo lo que te pasó? Que conste que no me han dicho nada respecto a tu problema-

-Ah, bueno-, dijo en un tono melancólico- Lo que pasó es que…

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

Finn le relató todo lo sucedido al príncipe: Desde el ataque de Apocalipsis, hasta su accidental entrada al Portal que lo transportó hasta la Tierra de Aaa. Esperaba a que lo entendiese; no quería ser tomado como un loco, porque, de hacerlo, jamás podría regresar a casa.

-Y eso es lo que pasó. ¿Usted cree que puede ayudarme?-, preguntó Finn, no muy esperanzado por el rostro que había puesto el príncipe.

-Creo tener la solución a tu problema… ¡Ven conmigo, ahora!-, exclamó Gumball.

-Pero…-, no pudo terminar de hablar, porque el Dulce Príncipe agarró su brazo y comenzó a llevarlo por la fuerza.

-Hay que seguirlo, no vaya a ser que quiera experimentar con él-, le dijo Fionna a Cake, observando, preocupada, la reacción de Gumball.

Bajaron por unas escaleras secretas, que estaban debajo de los dulces calabozos, y cuando estuvieron en frente de una inmensa puerta de madera, les dijo:

-Lo que están a punto de ver, es el trabajo de mi vida. Yo supe desde antes la existencia del Multiverso, pero no le encontraba necesidad de ir allí, pero ahora-, señaló a Finn- veo que es necesario.

Y diciendo esto, empujó la gran puerta con sus dos manos. Todos los presentes, a excepción de Gumball, se sorprendieron por lo que estaban viendo. Era una habitación muy grande, con signos de haber tenido muchos años de antigüedad. Estaba rodeado de pergaminos, apuntes, y diagramas; en el centro de la habitación había una mesa, en la que había papeles, lápices rotos, probetas, un sinfín de objetos. Por último, alrededor de la mesa había artefactos electrónicos, que se asemejaban a un motor o a una batería.

-Hace muchos años descubrí la existencia del Multiverso. Mis ancestros afirmaban que había otros mundos en ese lugar, que superan las barreras del espacio y del tiempo. Lo que sí me he dado cuenta, es que ambos mundos comparten características similares; y en efecto, descubrí que ambos son universos paralelos-, explicó Gumball.

-Bien pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con mi problema?-, preguntó Finn.

-El problema es que la Tierra de Aaa no tiene un medio para regresarte a casa-, dijo- Y tenía uno, pero se descompuso con el tiempo, sin embargo, puedo volver a repararlo, y hacer que tú vuelvas a casa-

-¡Genial!-, exclamó Finn- ¿Cuándo crees que esté listo?-

-Wow, espera-, dijo Gumball- Antes de repararlo necesito recolectar unos artefactos, de lo contrario no podré hacer que funcionen. Necesitaré que alguien los traiga, porque yo estaré muy ocupado estos días-

-Yo iré-, dijo Finn, con una mirada seria- Haré todo lo necesario para volver a mi mundo. Necesito volver, no puedo dejar que Apocalipsis destruya todo lo que he logrado, lo haré pagar por todo-

Fionna y Cake se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidas por la voluntad que tenía el joven humano. Incluso el Dulce Príncipe guardó un respetuoso silencio, al saber exactamente a lo que se refería.

Unos minutos después, Finn y Fionna, montados en Cake, salían a paso moderado del Dulce Reino. Ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo que se dirigían a la Casa del Árbol. Los dos jóvenes no hablaron en todo el camino, no era un buen momento para que Fionna interrogase al forastero que acababa de encontrar. Por otro lado, Finn observaba el horizonte, teniendo su vista fijamente al sol. Los colores, el brillo, y el suave calor del astro rey le hicieron recordar a su ardiente princesa de fuego, que deseaba tenerla en estos momentos. Tampoco olvidaba a sus amigos, que habían dado todo para impedir que la maldad se apoderase de Ooo, cosa que al final no lograron. Pero, él recordaba una frase que le dijo su padre adoptivo, Joshua, cuando era todavía un niño, cuando no pudo comprarle un juguete que quiso. Le dijo: ''_la esperanza es lo último que se pierde pequeño Finn, uno siempre debe luchar hasta el final, y verás que al último momento, el sueño se hará realidad''_.

-¿En qué piensas?-, le preguntó una voz, que lo sacó de su mente. Al girar su cabeza al costado, se dio cuenta que era Fionna.

-Yo…nada en especial-, respondió Finn, evitando pasarle esa mala vibra a su amiga.

-En serio Finn, te ves muy mal-, le dijo.

-No, de verdad, no me pasa nada-, le replicó el muchacho, dando por concluido la conversación.

Siguieron así de callados hasta llegar a la Casa del Árbol. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres se daba cuenta que una sombra los estaba viendo, sosteniendo un bajo-hacha y con unos ojos rojos, teniendo una expresión de disgusto al ver a los dos humanos juntos.

**Lamento la tardanza. Espero que no se hayan olvidado, lo que pasa es que fui de paseo por unos días y no pude terminar de escribirla. Agradezco a los que me hayan esperado, y que tengan un buen día.**

**PS: Además, no creo ser el único autor que se demore, ¿no?**


	27. La Espada de Billy

**¡SE ACERCA LA NAVIDAD…!**

**Buenas tardes a todos. Les quiero decir que en los primeros días que publiqué el anterior capítulo, no recibí ningún review, lo que me entristeció un poco, hasta pensé en dar por cancelado este fanfic, pero gracias al apoyo de ****Shoock, Yair y princesitaflama2000, seguiré escribiendo hasta el último capítulo.**

**Shoock:**** No estoy muy seguro de que si pasará algo entre Finn y Fionna, no quiero cambiar la idea principal de esta fanfic, pero intentaré algo de confusión entre los dos. Por otro lado, si no ves acción entre Finn y Flama, es porque en estos momentos Finn está en Aaa.**

**Yair:**** Sí, yo ya había pensado que se habían olvidado de mí jajaja. Pero bueno, tampoco puedo sacar conclusiones rápidas.**

**princesitaflama2000:**** Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado. Pero ten en cuenta de que en tu review pusiste ''eres muy buena…'', ¡y yo soy hombre! **

**(Capítulo 24: La espada de Billy)**

El sol ya había caído en el horizonte. La noche venía a cubrir la guarida de las dos más grandes heroínas de Aaa, como también al joven aventurero perdido en el mundo. Los mencionados acababan de regresar de la plática que tuvieron con el Dulce Príncipe, y se preparaban para una buena noche de sueño.

Cake se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo, ya que a pesar del sueño y las ganas de dormir que tenían, sus estómagos rugían, reclamando comida.

Los dos adolescentes se sentaron en una pequeña mesa ubicada junto a la cocina. Sin embargo, algo curioso que le sorprendió de Finn, es que cuando Cake sirvió los platos, Fionna se los devoró a una velocidad increíble. Cuando terminó, la rubia notó que tenía restos de comida en la boca. Para ese momento Cake ya se había ido a dormir.

-Wow…-, dijo el muchacho, al contemplarla en esa forma y a la vez el plato vacío que había dejado.

Ella se avergonzó al instante, y con las manos, trató de cubrirse el rostro.

-Lamento que me hayas visto así-, contestó- Perdón si te ofendiste-

-No, descuida-, respondió Finn, a la vez que le pasaba una servilleta- No te culpo, hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin comer nada. Es claro que te pusieras así-

Ella tomó la servilleta ya un poco más tranquila por la vergüenza de hace un momento. Se limpió lo más rápido que pudo, ya que los restos de comida comenzaban a esparcirse por su ropa. Conversaron un momento sobre sus aventuras, experiencias y pasatiempos, y a los pocos minutos se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, tanto que hasta ellos mismos se sorprendieron. Ya casi al final de la conversación llegaron a un tema que les resultó incómodo y triste: las relaciones de parejas.

-Entonces, ¿la causa de tu rompimiento con la princesa fue por un sueño?-, preguntó Fionna.

-No creo que haya sido toda la causa-, contestó- En primer lugar nunca debí fiarme de ese sueño, y en segunda, gracias a ello la perdí-

-Lamento que tu relación haya terminado así-, dijo Fionna, poniendo su mano encima de la del héroe.

-No, no es nada. Ahora solo quiero salvarla de lo que Apocalipsis está a punto de hacer-, respondió- No voy a dejar que sufra-

La heroína pudo notar un sentimiento de culpa en el muchacho; unas gotas de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, e intentó apartar su vista de la de Fionna.

-¿Sigues enamorado de ella, cierto?-, preguntó, aparte de apretar suavemente los dedos del joven.

El chico solo respondió con un ligero ''sí '' con la cabeza. Ella se incorporó de su asiento, y avanzando hasta Finn, le dio un abrazo.

-Deja de sentirte así, de seguro ella te ama todavía-, dijo Fionna, a la vez que se separaba de Finn- Si te odiara, ¿te hubiera permitido regresar a su reino?-

-No lo sé, tal vez tengas razón…-, contestó- Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿a ti tampoco te fue muy bien en las relaciones, no?-

Fionna puso una expresión de fastidio, al recordar los fallidos intentos que tuvo al tratar de ganar el corazón del Dulce Príncipe **(Debo mencionar de que cuando fueron al castillo, Fionna estuvo con la mirada seria y deprimida todo el rato que estuvieron. Eso se me olvido poner)** ; y con los constantes acosos por parte de Marshall…

-Todos aquí son unos tontos, son presumidos, y además, no piensan realmente en lo que siento-, dijo Fionna, cruzándose de brazos- Es por eso que creo que es mejor quedarme sola-

-No deberías pensar así-, respondió Finn, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella- Algún día encontrarás al hombre ideal-

-_Ese alguien no serás tú…_- escuchó decir a alguien, que hizo que retirara sus manos de la posición en que estaban y se puso en retaguardia.

-Eso será muy difícil… Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?-, preguntó ella, al verlo en esa posición.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-, preguntó.

-¿Escuchar qué?-, dijo ella, más confundida.

En ese instante, un aire frío recorrió la piel de los dos humanos. La luz que emitían las velas del lugar se apagaron, quedando la habitación a oscuras. Repentinamente, un rayo cruzó por el cielo, y el fulgor del destello desveló que estaban en frente del Rey de los Vampiros: Marshall Lee.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?!-, gritó Fionna- ¡Seguro que estabas espiándome de nuevo!-

-Ah, Fionna, mi querida Fionna-, dijo el vampiro, para levitar y ponerse más cerca de ella-Solo estaba aquí pasando el rato…-, esto último lo dijo con un tono seductor, que incomodó a Fionna y la hizo retroceder.

-Creo que es de mala educación espiar a las personas-, dijo Finn, tratando de intervenir en la situación.

-¡¿Y tú quién rayos eres?!-, gritó Marshall, enfadado por su presencia- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

-¡Pues tú tampoco eres alguien como para invadir su privacidad!-, contestó Finn con la misma fuerza.

-¡Marshall, Finn, ya basta!-, dijo Fionna, interponiéndose entre los dos- Él tiene razón, tú no tienes derecho a espiarme-

-¡Ja!, ¿qué te parece?-, dijo Finn, con un tono de victoria que enfureció al vampiro.

-Además, ya deberías dejar esa sucia costumbre porque Finn es mi novio-

-Claro, porque… Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Eso no es…-, protestó Finn, pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque la mano de Fionna le tapó la boca.

Marshall solo lo miró con desprecio, y después de tomar su bajo-hacha, pronunció:

-Desearás no haber nacido. Ya lo sabes, te tengo en la mira…-, y diciendo esto, se transformó en un murciélago pequeño y salió de la cocina por la ventana.

Finn retiró rápidamente la mano de Fionna, y con una expresión entre seria y enfadada le dijo:

-¿Sabes ahora el problema en el que me acabas de meter, no? ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?-

-Lo sé, lo siento, es que quería deshacerme de él de una buena vez. Él nunca paraba de darme indirectas, al principio era divertido, pero con el tiempo creyó que yo era su novia, lo que no era así. Solo necesito que finjas ser mi novio, ¿te parece? Solo hasta que te vayas, por favor…- suplicó Fionna, a la vez que ponía una cara dulce y juntaba sus manos.

Finn no pudo resistir a la tierna mirada de Fionna, y dándose por vencido, accedió. Unos minutos después, los dos ya se habían ido a dormir.

**-ADVENTURE TIME-**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol se erigía en el horizonte, Finn se despertó temprano a contemplar el maravilloso paisaje que éste daba. Los colores que mostraba le hacían recordar a la mujer de sus sueños, y a la vez, le dolía saber que tenía que fingir ser el novio de su amiga para detener los acosos del vampiro. Era un sentimiento que le carcomía el corazón.

Sin embargo, algo sobrenatural pasó. Unas estrellas, que todavía no eran ocultadas por la luz del día, se juntaron por medio de brillantes enlaces, que ante los ojos atónitos de nuestro héroe, formó el rostro de uno de los más grandes héroes legendarios de Ooo.

-¡Billy!-, gritó Finn de alegría, al volver a ver a su héroe más añorado.

-Me alegro volver a verte, Finn el Humano-, dijo el legendario héroe, con un semblante tranquilo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que nos vimos, ¿no?-, dijo el muchacho.

-Lo sé, pero he venido hasta aquí por algo más importante-, dijo Billy, poniendo una expresión seria- Ooo está pasando una de las peores crisis que ha tenido en mucho tiempo, y es necesario salvarla del mal que la amenaza-

Finn solo bajó la cabeza, y poniendo sus manos en su rostro, dijo:

-Fue mi culpa, no pude detenerlo a tiempo-

-No Finn, no te culpes por ello. Tú y tus amigos no hubieran podido, aunque quisieran, detener a Apocalipsis. Él es un Guardián, y para ser derrotado, debe sucumbir ante los poderes de sus hermanos** (Se refiere al resto de Guardianes)**-, dijo Billy, calmando al joven héroe- Sin embargo, te daré un artefacto que te permitirá combatir contra su poder-

Y diciendo esto, en frente de Finn, se comenzaron a arremolinar unas esferas de energía, que después de colisionar entre ellas y resplandecer, formaron le espada del héroe legendario.

-¡Nothung!-, exclamó Finn, muy emocionado, y colocando la espada entre sus manos, dijo- Juro que no te fallaré-

-No tienes por qué prometerme nada, es a Ooo quien deberías jurarle. El destino te tiene predestinado regresar, pero el resto depende de ti-, dijo Billy, para después desaparecer en el cielo.

El joven héroe sintió el filo de la magnífica espada, y con una mirada confiada, dijo:

-Ooo, te voy a liberar del mal que Apocalipsis trajo. Cueste lo que cueste, aunque tenga que sufrir, llegaré hasta el final. Esto, es una promesa-

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Debo admitir que me he lucido, es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito. Como despedida, les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo. No se preocupen, nos volveremos a ver en el 2015. Debo agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron a seguir escribiendo, les mando un abrazo de mi parte. **

**PS: Pásenla bien en Navidad, y prepárense para gritar y festejar en Año Nuevo, ¡hurra! xD**


End file.
